The Beautifly Effect
by Raichu
Summary: Just how much can the world change because of one Beautifly? A butterfly flapping its wings in Mexico can lead to a Tornado in Texas. Here's a Pokemon fanfic based on this idea.
1. Beautifly

_A scientist once figured out that a butterfly flapping its wings in Mexico could lead to a Tornado in Texas. Here's a Pokémon fanfic based around this idea. Be warned, though: it's a tragedy, and bad things may happend to our favourite characters._  
  
  
  


**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter One -- Beautifly**

It was a spectacular day. The cool breeze complemented the warm sunshine, while the burble of the stream accompanied the chirp of Pidgey and Taillow. The rich colours of the lush grass, autumn leaves and cloudless sky offered the two travellers a scene that surpassed postcard perfection.

"Hey, you want to stop and rest?"

"I don't wanna be late for the League."

"Come on, there's heaps of time."

He turned towards her. As he looked at her, he felt tempted to stop, even if only to sit and admire her. She was no longer the scrawny kid who years ago had fished him out of the lake. The way the wind and sun played upon her hair, enchanting him with its sparkle... But no, he had to get to the League competition. Today, that was his first priority.

"It's not how early you get there that determines the winner," she continued.

"I'm kinda nervous, Misty. What the papers have been saying..."

"That you and Richie are the top contenders this year. Really Ash, you'd be better off if you got there rested and relaxed." To make her point, Misty stopped and lay down on the grass, resting her head on her folded arms.

"Hey, have you seen Pikachu?"

"Last I saw he was sniffing round those bushes." She pointed with her head.

"Pi!" called out the small yellow Pokémon at the sound of his name as it came out of a row of bushes that lined their path. "Pika!" it called again, pointing back to where it had been.

Ash drew near to investigate, when from behind the bushes flew out a Pokémon. It had broad yellow wings, bulbed antennae and a long, curled tongue. It was obviously a bug type, and though unusual, there was a distinct appeal to its form.

Ash sized it up and quickly figured out what to do. He spent barely a moment to choose which Poké ball to use, and he cast it into the air before him.

"I'm gonna catch it," he announced to the world. "Noctowl, go!"

Noctowl appeared in a blazed of glittering light.

"Ash," called Misty. "Spend some time with me." She got up and approached him.

Ash figured it'd take only a minute to catch the bug. Then he could have both a new Pokémon, and Misty. He rotated his old League cap around as was his custom, and ordered, "Noctowl, Peck!"

While Noctowl was busy with its attack, Misty reached up to Ash's head and pulled his cap off.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily.

Misty gave him a puppy dog look.

"Give it back," Ash continued angrily.

Misty, finally fed up with him, passed back his cap. "Oh alright, Mr Pokémon Master, have your cap and your Pokémon."

As Ash reached out to take it, a sudden burst of wind made it fly out of Misty's hand. They both looked and saw the wild Pokémon flap its wings in retaliation against Noctowl with a fierce Gust attack.

"Now look what you've done!" snapped Ash. He quickly recalled Noctowl to its ball and ran off after his hat.

The cap slowly descended. But instead of landing on the grass, it fell into the water. It was immediately carried off downstream.

Ash followed his cap, pursued by Misty and Pikachu. However, his progress was hampered by trees and other vegetation that occupied most of the bank. Realizing that there was no other way to retrieve it, he dived into the water and let himself be propelled downstream by the current.

To his surprise, the current was growing stronger, the water was getting deeper and the noise of rushing water was getting louder. His cap was within sight, but so now was something else--a waterfall!

As soon as Ash realized the danger, he reached out and grabbed the root of a tree that was protruding out from the bank. He was safe for the moment, but was his hat? He looked for it again, and, yes, it was caught behind a rock. The rock was smooth and the water kept bubbling over it. The cap would not stay there for long.

If only he could reach it. With one hand holding the root tightly, he stretched himself out towards his prized possession. His outstretched fingertips were almost there, but not quite. He stretched further, holding on with clawed fingers. He could touch the cap, but not grasp it. He tried to grip it between his index and middle fingers. Just as he disloged it, a wave struck it, forcing it away from his grip and setting it free again. Ash made one last desperate attempt to grab hold, but lost his grip on the tree root in the process. His cap was about to hurtle down the waterfall, and so was he.

Now forgetting the hat, and struggling for dear life, Ash thrashed and swam against the water. Kicking and stroking, he was slowing his approach to the waterfall, but approaching it nonetheless. He thought of reaching to his belt and relasing Croconaw, but that would take the use of an arm, and he needed to keep swimming with all four limbs to stay alive. Could he ease his way towards the bank? No, the stream widened as it got closer to the fall. He wouldn't make it.

He could see no way out of his dilemma. The noise of the waterfall was getting louder. Waves were splashing into his eyes and mouth. He could feel himself tiring, the water winning. This was going to be the end.

As another wave caught his face, he felt the current pulling him under. "Pikachu..." was his last utterance before his mouth filled with water.

Suddenly, Ash felt himself being pushed up out of the water and into the air. Ash instinctively reached out and grabbed whatever was beneath him. It was wet but firm, and throbbed with life.

Ash and his lifesaver continued their leap through the air until they landed on the river bank roughly but safely. Ash coughed and spluttered, but recovered soon enough. He looked down at what had saved him. It was Misty's Staryu.

"Pikapi!" called a familiar voice.

Ash looked up and saw his favourite Pokémon, followed not far behind by Misty pushing her way through the trees.

"Oh Ash!" she cried, tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Yeah," he said with another cough. "Thanks to Staryu."

Misty drew near, but relief changed to alarm as she saw Ash's face. There was an anger in his eyes that, try as he might, he could not prevent from showing.

"Ash, I just saved your life."

"I'm grateful, Misty," was all he could say. But deep down, there was a resentment he could not stop himself feeling. Given his present position in the League, he was sure he could procure a replacement cap. But it would never be the same.

In silence, they made their way back to the path. Misty noticed how Ash's wet clothes clung to his body, revealing features that a few minutes earlier she would have died to see. Trouble is, Ash very nearly did die, dulling what pleasure she could have felt, but not dulling the longing to feel it.

When they reached the path, Ash saw the Beautifly that had caused the whole incedent. It flew away, oblivious to what it had done. Ash no longer had the will to try and catch it again, but that did not stop him from missing the thrill he would have had catching it.

Pikachu, sensing that something was terribly wrong, did something quite uncharacteristic of its normally kind nature. It shot up a thunderbolt and struck the Beautifly. It fainted in mid air and fell down behind some trees. Pikachu straightaway felt a pang of guilt. It looked up at its master, but Ash was too busy with his own thoughts to notice what Pikachu had just done. Good. The last thing Pikachu wanted right now was to be scolded. Nevertheless, something oddly felt right, as if the trouble the Beautifly had started had to be atoned for. Secretly, Pikachu wished a Fearow would come and eat it.

  
  
  
  
_After I wrote this I found out that a movie had been made based on the butterfly effect. There's no connection between the plot of the movie and this fanfic other than the principle that small events have the potential to lead to enormous consequences._  
  
  
_Please review everyone and let me know what you think._


	2. 2BA Master

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Two -- 2BA Master**

**Two days later...**

The large, sleek plant-animal charged with a gallop, enduring the lightning that followed it, flowing unrelentlessly from its small, yellow opponent. A split second before impact, Pikachu cut the current and leapt out of the Meganium's way. The latter continued forward, kicking up clouds of dust as it skidded to a halt.

Misty looked on from among the spectators. She could not help but be impressed. Ash's love and talent for those wonderful creatures are what connected her to him in the first place. At first she dismissed his aspirations as childish boasts. But over the years, his dream of becoming a Master solidified more and more into reality.

"Razor Leaf!" ordered Ash's opponent.

"Quick Attack!" commanded Ash.

The Meganium oriented itself and aimed. But with a few bounds, Pikachu sprung into the air and crashed into the Meganium's side at enormous speed, bouncing off and landing on all fours some metres away. The impact knocked the large Pokémon off its feet.

Ash is going to win, she thought as the audience cheered around her. He hardly ever loses any more.

"Meganium is unable to battle," said the referee.

The green monster dissolved into a crimson haze and then disappeared completely. Another took its place, a cute, spherical creature with saucer-shaped eyes and kitten ears.

Ash's opponent is going for strategy rather than brawn this time. Ho-hum, she thought. She almost knew Ash inside-out and already figured what he was likely to do. The audience around her, though, were on the edge of their seats.

"Jigglypuff, Sing!"

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Yep. He'll disable his opponent before it disables him. On his way to becoming a Pokémon Master. She admired him for it. But where would it leave her? To continue having her advice spurned, her advances ignored... to more shouts, arguments, fights... Thoughts of the events of two days ago began to play in her mind again. She wanted them to stop, to forget the whole incident. She avoided him since they had arrived at the League, tried to stay away in the hope of stopping those thoughts. But as soon as Ash's first match was announced that morning, she came running to see it, to see him, the most important person in her life.

"Quick Attack!"

Her mind snapped back to the match. Jigglypuff looked in a bad way. She'd missed most of the battle. Nor could her mind stay fixed on it. Again it wandered back to what had happened. She clutched the sides of her face. Had she done anything wrong? She hadn't meant any harm. All this heartache over a silly old cap! But no, it wasn't _any_ old cap, it was a symbol. A symbol of the most important thing in his life.

"Ash Ketchum wins the match."

The _single_ most important thing... and it wasn't her. As the sound of cheering and applause roared into life, Misty stood up, turned around and walked away.


	3. Richie

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Three -- Richie**

She felt confused. She felt depressed. Things weren't the way she needed them to be. If Ash wasn't the right guy for her, then that left a void in her life, not to mention years of emotional investment that could never be redeemed.

At least while the Pokémon League was on, she could keep herself occupied. Maybe after a few days, she'd be better able to sort out her life. Misty remembered that Richie's first battle would be on soon in the adjoining stadium. If she went before the crowds left Ash's match, she could get a front row seat.

~ ~ ~

Richie studied his first opponent at the other end of the arena. She was a tall, dark haired girl of about sixteen, and had a haughty air about her. At the referee's signal, she and Richie advanced to the centre of the grassy field and shook hands.

"After my Pokémon have had yours for lunch," she said, looking him up and down, "I'm gonna have you for dinner, hon."

Richie hated it when a girl eyed him like that. To assess people in terms of one's own gratification was nothing but abhorrent to him. "Don't be too sure of the menu, Mel," he replied. But he didn't speak his mind completely lest it upset the spectators. They wanted a Pokémon battle, and he was quite prepared to give them what they wanted and teach her a lesson at the same time.

On the way back to his stand, he noticed one of the spectators wave to him. It was Misty. He hadn't seen her for two years. He waved back and made a mental note to catch up with her afterwards.

"Begin the match," announced the referee.

The match started without delay. Pokémon appeared and attacks were ordered:

"Seismic Toss," Mel commanded.

"Fire Spin," said Richie. Time to try out his new technique.

Zippo spread its wings and flew towards Mel's Golem. Tilting its wings the Charizard flew around it, faster and faster, whie spewing forth a cyclone of flame. On and on the blaze poured out until a self-sustaining whirlwind encased its boulder-like opponent. Satisfied, the Charizard returned to its place.

Golem was trapped inside walls of flame. The intense heat was weakening it moment by moment. It made a last-ditched effort to break through, but found itself caught in the force of the spinning gas and began to spin around with it. By the time the fire and heat dissipated, Golem was out cold.

Mel replaced Golem with a Feraligator. Richie wasn't fazed, but so far, neither was Mel. The crowd started yelling, "We want Sparky!" but Richie didn't give in. It would be more effective to win without relying on a type advantage.

"Zippo, Take Down!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Zippo took off, bound after bound, trying unsuccessfully to dodge the sustained blast of water. The water was painful and Zippo had to struggle to maintain momentum.

"Use your wings," Richie called out.

Zippo flapped his wings as it advanced, picking up speed. The Feraligator tried harder to shoot out water more forcefully, but it was tiring.

The impact came, and both Pokémon were knocked back off their feet.

The crowds waited in suspense. The referee was about to make a pronouncement when both Pokémon got back up.

"Wing attack!" Richie cried out instantly.

"Hydro Pump!"

The fiery flier took off immediately, climbing high off the field. Its opponent shot out more water, but aiming was harder this time. Zippo came down, falling like a brick but zigzagging like a feather. Feraligator tried desperately to aim, but found it impossible. Zippo levelled its descent just clear of the ground, then, inches away from its opponent swung its wings down vertically. They struck Feraligator squarely in the chest while buoying Zippo back up. As Feraligator flew backwards, Zippo arced back towards Richie. Both Pokémon struck the ground simultaneously, only Zippo did so on its feet.

The spectators roared without waiting for official pronouncement of victory. Richie glanced at Misty, who gave him a victory sign. Richie beamed as he praised Zippo for a job well done. 

~ ~ ~

Under the spectator stands after the match, Misty waded through Richie's crowd of mostly female fans. When she finally caught glimpse of him, she noticed how much he'd grown over the last two years. His cute boyish features were maturing into a handsome face, he was taller and had developed a more solid appearance.

Then she saw him. Ash and Richie shook hands warmly. They looked glad to see each other and appeared to be congratulating each other on their wins. Neither of them noticed her in the crowd. She kept herself hidden from view until Ash left, and then went up to greet Richie.

"Misty! How's my old friend?" he said. She brightened up in spite of herself. Richie was certainly good at doing that.

"Hi Richie, nice to see you again."

He took her hands in his for a moment to greet her. "I missed you last year. You look well."

"Thanks," she said bashfully. "So do you."

"Listen, Ash and I are going to lunch. You're joining us?"

She looked hesitant. "Uh..."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

She glanced downwards.

"Well, tell you what," said Richie, "how about I treat you to dinner? You can talk about it then, or, if you want, we can just have a good time."

Misty's face lit up. "That'd be lovely, Richie. Thanks."

"Great. I'll meet you at the Dragonair fountain at six. OK?"

Misty nodded. As Richie started to leave, she said, "I'd prefer if you didn't tell Ash... about..."

Richie looked puzzled for a moment. "Sure."

As he left, Misty felt glad she had spoken to him.


	4. Mademoiselle et Monsieur

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Four -- Mademoiselle et Monsieur**

"Would Mademoiselle and Monsieur like some dessert?"

Richie looked at Misty, inquiring with his blue eyes open wide.

"It's tempting, Richie, but I can't fit another bite."

"Perhaps I might suggest tea or coffee?" said the waiter, rotating his palm in a typical French gesture.

Misty nodded.

"Two teas please," asked Richie.

"Oui Monsieur."

"I gather this restaurant was a good choice, then?" Richie asked Misty.

"You've made my day," she replied.

"You know, that's the first real smile I've seen all evening. Did you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Well..." She hesitated, but decided to reveal a little. "Ash and I had an argument two days ago. I... I think it spoilt our friendship."

"Oh Misty, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sure it's that bad?" He looked questioningly into her face again. Misty returned his gaze. They sat there for a few seconds looking at each other.

The waiter brought their tea, breaking the spell. They each glanced away from each other apologetically.

"I... I don't know," Misty finally replied. "Maybe if I just avoid him for a while,... maybe it'll blow over... I... I don't know."

"Do you want _me_ to talk to him for you?"

"Ah... no... well, not yet."

"OK, let's leave it for now."

~ ~ ~

The night sky looked dark but rows of lamps attractively lit the boulevard. While there were a few people around, mostly young couples, the evening crowds had largely disappeared. Most Pokémon trainers had finished relaxing after the stress of the day and had gone to bed to be ready for the challenges that would arrive with the morning.

"Zippo's fire spin was awesome today."

"Thanks, Misty. I, uh, added my own twist to it."

"Richie!" Misty said smiling, "I've never known you to be a punster." She tapped his arm playfully.

Richie grinned wide, his neat rows of white teeth glistening with reflected light. They walked along further, joking and laughing.

"So this is your flat?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's only a small one, but it's cosy." They stopped at the door. "Thanks for walking me home... and taking me out. It's what I needed."

"Thank you too, Misty. I had a great time with you." They caught each other's gaze, transfixed once more. "Uh... what about... tomorrow." For some reason he felt his heart beat.

"How about we watch some of the matches together?"

"OK, Stadium B at half past eight?"

"Sure. Goodnight."

Richie breathed relief. "Goodnight." He left as easily as a Magnemite leaving a sparking Pikachu. But the night had to end there.


	5. Round Two

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Five -- Round Two**

**The next day...**

If the previous day's battles were good, the next day's were better. Trainer upon trainer pitted their skills and the skills of their monsters against each other in shows of strategy, strength and stamina.

Ash saw Misty and Richie sitting together waving at him and cheering him on during his second battle. He found the encouragement satisfying, although he would have won without it in any case. His conscience was pricking him about how he had treated Misty, and when he stopped to think about it, it wasn't surprising that she hadn't spoken to him since. Maybe he ought to take some action to rectify the situation. However, for the moment, he had to concentrate on winning.

Needless to say, Ash won easily.

When Richie's match was on that afternoon, Ash was there, both as a friend to cheer him, and as a competitor to assess his skills and to observe his strategies. He thought it strange when he noticed Misty sitting in the arena behind Richie. The rules permitted a trainer to bring one or two friends for moral support, but why would Richie need that sort of thing?

The excitement of the ensuing battle took Misty off Ash's mind once more. Richie won by a landslide using only one Pokémon.


	6. Hot Summer Night

_This and following chapters contain some PG-rated material._

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Six -- Hot Summer Night**

"Nice place."

Richie made sure he swallowed his mouthful of rice before he spoke. "Yeah. I never knew there were so many good restaurants on the Indigo Plateau. I guess I never had anyone to take out before."

"Seems to get more commercialized each year though."

"Does it ever. Still, people have to make a living." After swallowing his second bite, Richie said, "Tell me, Misty. I've always been curious. What's it like being a gym leader?"

"It's kinda funny. You do a lot of training, but most of your battles are against inexperienced trainers, so you never get that good."

"Yes, but if you got too good, you'd be too hard to beat. Then there'd be no-one to enter the League competitions."

"I never thought of it that way before... And then, you meet heaps of people, but they're all passers by. There's not much chance for long-term relationships--apart from family and neighbours of course."

"So you get lonely?"

Misty's face fell. Richie reached out and took her hand.

"Sorry, Misty. I didn't mean to upset you."

She forced a smile back. "No, I'm just depressed. I don't even know why any more. I'm confused about life, really, where my life's heading, what I'm doing with myself."

"Well if there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Thanks, Richie. Hey, don't let our dinner get cold."

"Would mad'mazelle like some more teh oh Jasman?" said Richie trying to feign a French accent.

"This is Chinese restaurant, Richie," she said, grinning wide. "And yes please."

"But I can't do a Chinese accent," Richie replied, filling both their cups with jasmine tea.

"What makes you think you can do a French accent?" Misty retorted, giggling.

Richie burst into laughter; Misty joined in. They caught each other's glance, and stopped still, smiles still plastered on their faces. Richie's eyes sparkled with happiness, glowed with sincerity. The silence was so comfortable, that neither wanted to break it.

Richie's stomach growled. "...That's right... our dinner's getting cold," he finally said.

~ ~ ~

That evening they walked the long way to Misty's flat. They walked past every statue, enjoyed every fountain and sat and chatted in the park. Finally, they reached her flat, both filled with a satisfied tiredness after the evening's pleasures.

"Care to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Thanks Misty, but I've got to get some sleep."

"Oh, that's right, you're gonna have to walk half way round the Plateau to the trainers' dorms."

Richie nodded.

"Tell you what," said Misty, "after such a great night out, I'll take the couch and you can sleep in my bed. It's the least I can do."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose like that," he replied.

"It's a fair walk back to you place."

Richie reconsidered. "Well, OK Misty, but I'll take the couch."

~ ~ ~

An hour later, Misty tiptoed out of her bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Richie startled her.

"I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head.

"Too much jasmine tea?" she said smiling.

"Nah... too hot tonight."

"Same here," said Misty. She went to the television set and picked up the remote control.

Richie sat up and made room for her on the couch. As he did so, Misty noticed that he had taken his tee-shirt off. She didn't mind that so much as the fact that she found it hard to take her eyes off him. Richie blushed.

Embarrassed, Misty turned to face the television and switched it on. It showed police and a group of criminals shooting. "Go Striker," yelled a policeman. A Growlithe leapt into action, roaring horrendously. Misty switched channels.

"Tou loud," she said.

"The Electabuzz are out of the season again," said a sports announcer, "after a spectacular loss to the--"

"Too boring," she complained and switched the channel again.

The third channel showed a girl of about seventeen getting out of a car in front of a house. She raced to the door and rang the bell. A man answered. She said a few words, following which he went back inside. A handsome youth emerged. A moment's pause, then the two youths embraced. As four lips merged into a passionate kiss, the words "The End" faded in.

Misty switched it off. "Might've been a good movie," she shrugged, daring to turn towards Richie.

He looked back at her silently. He was staring at her face. No, he was admiring her face. Misty remembered her embarrassment and started feeling queasy. Yet the only thing she could do was stare back. She examined his fair hair, his perfectly shaped nose, his smooth unblemished skin, his beautiful blue eyes that always displayed kindness and sincerity. She had had an excellent time with Richie. He had comforted her when she was down.

Some inner urge welled up inside her. They moved closer, embracing gingerly, feeling their way. Their lips touched, then coalesced. Yes, this felt right. This felt comforting. It must be what she needed.

There was comfort in intimacy with the most wonderful guy she had ever met. There was comfort in having her naked self accepted, wanted. When pleasure pulsed through her body, allowing the confusion and depression to hide for a while, there was comfort in that too.

Yet something wasn't quite right.


	7. A Winner

_This and following chapters contain some PG-rated material._

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Seven -- A Winner**

**The following day...**

The battle was tough. Ash's third opponent was no pushover. JT had already knocked out Gary Oak. If he beat Ash now, he'd probably make it to the final against Richie.

Both were down to their last of three Pokémon. JT's huge flower-bearing dinosaur was drawing in sunlight. If the blast hit Pikachu, the mouse wouldn't stand a chance.

It was all or nothing.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash got an idea. "But wait for my signal."

Ash carefully read the Venusaur's body language. He decided to use the Solar Beam's power-up delay to let Pikachu build up its own charge. He had to wait as long as possible to maximize the damage Pikachu would do, but a second too long and Pikachu would be toast.

The Venusaur's petals were slowly flattening, lightening, glowing with energy. "Ready..." They began to curl forward. Too late? "Now! Pikachu go!"

"Chuuuu!!"

The crack of lightning was deafening and blinding. The Venusaur roared as every muscle in its giant body contracted... except for its petals, which were plant material and relatively immune. Nothing could stop the burst of radiant energy that they shot forth.

The solar beam struck, sending up clouds of dust and debris. When it settled, Ash opened his eyes. He saw a large round scorch mark on the ground in front of him. Next to it stood Pikachu, facing him with its paw raised in a victory sign and a huge grin on its face. It was covered in dirt, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Pi pikachu!"

The Venusaur lay on the other side of the arena, unconscious but still twiching.

Ash finished the formalities and raced out of the stadium towards the change room. The match had been a long one and he was busting.

While Ash was relieving himself, he heard someone else enter the toilet. When he finished and turned around, he saw Richie standing in front of a vending machine on the wall.

"Hey, Richie, 'dyou see my battle with JT?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Great match."

Ash walked up to him, took notice of what he was looking at, then looked back at Richie. A grin broke across Ash's face.

"Hey Richie, what've you been up to?" Ash asked knowlingly.

Richie glanced at Ash blankly, then put a coin in the machine.

Then Ash realised something. Who had he seen Richie with all day yesterday? His mischievous grin melded into a look of horror.

"Misty!" he whispered hoarsely.

Richie looked back at him. "Something wrong, Ash?"

"You've been fooling around with Misty!" Ash shouted.

Richie looked surprised. "Take it easy, Ash. I wouldn't call it 'fooling around'."

"So you admit it."

Richie stayed calm. "What's up with you?"

"Behind my back!" Ash shouted.

"Look, Ash, Misty never said anything about--"

"Listen here, Richie!" He spat out the name. "Meet you behind the stadium in fifteen minutes. You and I are gonna fight this out."

Richie looked horrified. "Ash, you know how I feel about using Pokémon--"

"Who said anything about Pokémon?"

With that, he stormed out. Pikachu, who had been waiting outside, ran after its trainer. "Pikapi!" it called, but Ash ran off ahead.


	8. A Loser

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Eight -- A Loser**

Richie took stock of the situation. In a very short time he had fallen head over heels for Misty. Misty gave every indication of sharing the same feelings. It was sudden, sure, but they had known each other for years. Evidently, Ash also had some feelings for her--by the look of it very strong feelings. Ash and Misty had had an argument of some sort. Over what? Maybe she told him she didn't like him? He couldn't say.

What were his options? He had arranged to meet Misty for lunch. He would have to be a few minutes late. He couldn't just ignore Ash, fighting his friend was out of the question, and Ash did not appear to be in a reasoning mood. Probably the best thing was to tell Ash that he'll talk it over the next day--might give Ash a chance to cool off.

Presumably Ash meant to meet in the secluded access lane behind the stadium. On the way, Richie released his Pikachu from its Poké ball.

"Sparky," he enjoined. "Listen, fella. Ash's mad with me about something. I need you to look out for me, just in case. But whatever happens, don't fight Ash's Pikachu."

"Pika..." Sparky replied solemnly, cocking its head in concerned perplexity.

Richie's mind was struggling to put together the facts into a meaningful whole. He had had no idea how strong the feelings could be that led to what happened last night. For goodness' sake, he didn't even believe in going that far before getting married. But it happened, and both of them would have to live with it. Richie could understand why Ash would be so angry. Trouble was, he also knew his friend was guaranteed to act rashly rather than reasonably.

Richie reached the lane. It was a concrete pathway, about four metres wide, running the length of the stadium between it and the edge of the Plateau. He stepped over a chain that barred access and looked down. About thirty metres away there was a dark figure with a small yellow thing next to him. In spite of the warm sunny day, the stadium cast a shadow over him. A current of wind blew unpleasantly along the path from behind, as if to drive him forward.

He didn't feel like going through with this, but he had to try. Misty had a right to choose who she liked, Ash had to grow up some time, and Richie wanted to salvage his friendship with Ash. Not an easy task to fit those three together.

Somberly, Richie walked up to Ash, Sparky at his heels. Sparky and Pikachu exchanged a worried look.

"Winner takes Misty." Ash looked Richie in the eyes. His fists were clenched, an angry determination set in his face.

"Ash, don't you think Misty--"

"Fight!" Ash yelled and lunged.

Richie jumped out of the way. Ash turned around and tried to punch him, but Richie jumped back out of the way again.

"What's the matter? Scared you'll lose her?"

"Ash, a fight like this won't prove anything."

"Pikapi!" called out Pikachu in agreement.

"Stay out of it, Pikachu," Ash scolded. Pikachu was taken aback. Sparky hopped over to offer some consolation.

"Ash, wait until tomorrow."

"I want to settle this now! Now put 'em up and fight!"

Richie put up his fists to pretend to fight until he could think of something to do. Ash went for him again, but Richie jumped out of the way again.

Now Ash was getting irate. He swung around, leapt for a waist-high tackle. Richie dodged it. Ash landed hard on the concrete ground. He breathed out a groan, but got up and swore at Richie.

Richie felt hurt. Never had a friend sworn at him before. This had to come to an end.

Ash was furious. He broke into a run straight at his opponent, intending to strike before he could dodge again. Richie stepped sideways on his right foot, and stuck out his left in Ash's way. Ash fell straight over it and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

For a moment Ash was silent. Richie feared he might have struck his head. But then Ash moved. He began to push himself up, but then fell limply, resting his face on his arms. Ash started to sob.

"Get away," came his muffled voice. "You won."

"We can talk tomorrow--"

"Get away I said," Ash shouted angrily, still face down.

Richie crouched down to Pikachu. "Look after him, won't you."

Pikachu turned towards Ash sadly. "Pikapi..." Then it turned back to Richie and nodded. "Pikachu."

Richie left the wreck of a youth and walked away. He was glad that his next battle had been rescheduled for tomorrow.


	9. Tears

_Sorry for the delay in typing up this story. I was working on music for a Pokémon song by DigiX that will appear on my web site soon._

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Nine -- A Tears**

"I hope you don't mind, Misty. It's a simple dinner tonight."

Misty looked at the small table in the kitchenette of Richie's dorm. Since trainers generally ate out, the facilities were minimal but clean and tidy. And being dinner time, the two were alone.

"I can't expect you to take me out every night."

Richie brought two plates to the table. Misty noticed the food was plain but it looked like a balanced meal. They both sat down.

"They rescheduled your match for tomorrow, I hear."

"Uh huh."

"Not surprised there's been a mix-up, with the number of entrants this year."

"Yeah."

"Something wrong? You feeling all right?"

"Sorry, Misty, something happened today. I didn't want to tell you 'cause it's to do with Ash."

"What!? Is he OK?"

"You wouldn't believe it. He guessed about last night, so he picked a fight with me..."

Misty's eyes opened wide.

"..."

Misty kept looking at Richie.

"...over you."

Misty's mouth opened wider than her eyes. She put her hands to her cheeks.

"You OK?" Richie asked.

A worried look fell on her face. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" She scanned Richie quickly, looking for any evidence of what might have happened.

"I, uh, tripped him. He hit the ground pretty hard, but some bruises'll do him some good."

Misty looked horrified. "How could you say something like that?"

"It's the truth, Misty. He was acting so immaturely. It was either that or he hurt both of us."

Misty was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Did he say anything about me?"

"Not much. It's obvious he has feelings for you. I tried to explain that who you like is up to you, but he wouldn't listen."

"You're sure he still has feelings for me?"

"That's something you need to discuss with him--once he's come to senses."

Misty this time was starting to look confused.

"Don't worry, Misty, I'm here to help you." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "You know, I know this is sudden, but I've, uh, fallen in love with you."

Misty froze, staring blankly. She pulled her hand back and covered her face with both her hands. She started to cry.

"What's the matter?" Richie asked.

She continued to cry. "I... I feel so confused."

"Misty, I love you. You can talk to me about it."

Suddenly, Misty burst into loud sobs. She stood up, turned around and ran out the door.

Richie got up and thought to follow her. But something told him that it would be better to first let her sort herself out.

Misty ran down the street, confused images and thoughts of Richie and Ash flooding her mind. Not looking where she was going, she hit a wall.

No. She looked up and saw it was a noticeboard. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked and saw it was a trainer directory. Frantically she searched up and down, tring to find Ash's name. After searching aimlessly and fighting back the tears that threatened to cloud her vision, she realized that it was alphabetical by home town. She found Ash's room number and set off.

She found Ash's dormitory with little trouble, but the door was locked. That's right, it was dinner time. In vain hope, she knocked and knocked. She gave up and sat down in despair, starting to cry again.

"Pikachu!" came a cry from inside.

Misty stood up and looked through the nearest window. Pikachu saw her. It dragged a chair across the room. Finally the door opened.

"Pikachupi," said the mouse sadly, and led her inside.

On one of the beds, Ash was lying on his side, facing the wall.

"Ash," she said softly.

He moved an arm slightly, but made no other response.

"Ash, I don't know what to say. I've been so confused lately."

"Just go back to your boyfriend." Ash's voice was different. Dark. Cold. No, not cold, hurt. But it made her feel cold.

"Ash, I... I didn't come here to tell you this, but... standing here next to you... I mean, I made a big mistake. A very big mistake."

Ash did not respond.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry for what happened. I love you. I really love only you. Please forgive me."

"Go away."

Misty felt like she was strangled. She began to wrench in involuntary sobs. Finally, she burst into tears. She couldn't say anything. But maybe three was nothing more left to be said.

She left and slowly walked herself to her flat, unaware of the passage of time. She felt worse than she had ever felt in her entire life.


	10. Feeling Sick

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Ten -- Feeling Sick**

**The next day...**

Misty woke up feeling sick. She staggered out of bed and into the small ensuite. She tried to fight the urge to throw up, but gave in and vomited into the basin. Fortunately, she hadn't eaten much dinner last night.

Richie.

She had to tell him the truth. It would be heart-breaking for him, but he had the right to know.

Still, in her present condition, it'd be an effort to go anywhere. She picked up the telephone and dialed the Indigo Plateau directory assistance.

"Hello? Yes, is there a doctor available?"

Richie was told by a fellow trainer that someone had come to see him. He went to the door. She looked awful.

"Misty! What happened?"

"Richie, can we go somewhere private?"

"Misty, whatever you need, just ask me." Richie sat down next to her on the park bench and reached his arms towards her.

"No!" She avoided his embrace.

"Please Misty, won't you tell me what's wrong? Have I done something to you?"

Misty started to cry. "No, Richie. That's just why it's so unfair," she said between sobs. "You've been so wonderful. It's just that... that... I'm in love with Ash. I've always been in love with him. I thought it was over, but I can't give him up."

Richie closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he spoke softly, looking at his feet.

"I understand."

Misty's tears stopped. She looked at him. "Richie?"

He turned to face her.

"I should tell you... It looks like... we're going to have a baby."

It took Richie some moments before he could talk.

"Are you sure there's no way for us to... to be together? I'll marry you, I'll do anything."

Misty turned away. "I'm sorry Richie, it's not going to work."

"I have to go. My match is on now."

"I'm sorry it turned out like this. You've been so kind to me..."

Richie stood up and left without answering.

Misty was left feeling like the slime a Grimer could make its home in.


	11. Confused

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Eleven -- Confused**

"OK Sparky, you're on!"

Richie's Pikachu got into position in the arena, primed for battle and ready to go. It hunched its shoulders and spat a few sparks. It was a completely unnecessary gesture, but the spectators loved it, and, after all, it was fun.

"Go Golduck!" called out Mizuko at the opposite end of the sandy field.

"Sparky, Thunderbolt!"

"Light Screen!" ordered Mizuko.

Sparky's bolt of lightning took a mere instant to reach its opponent, only to splinter into a shower of useless sparks.

"Thunderbolt, again!"

What was its trainer thinking? Why did Richie want to continue a stalemate? Oh well, Sparky thought, better do what I'm told.

"Golduck, Disable!"

Sparky clenched its paws and scrunched its face, planning to produce a lightning bolt worthy of Zeus.

Nothing happened.

"Pi!?"

It tried again.

Nothing! It's electrical system had shut off.

"Golduck, Tackle!"

Golduck made a charge across the field. Sparky tried not to panic. It knew that it'd be a hard target, especially if Golduck had to travel all that distance. Bet that Mizuko had something else planned though.

"Sparky, dodge it!"

Sparky collected its thoughts. It saw Golduck charge, waited until the last moment, then bolted out of the way. It stopped twisted on its heels, and sighted its opponent.

Goduck meanwhile stopped as soon as it missed, turned towards Sparky and aimed and stopped, as if waiting for its trainer's word.

"Tackle!" shouted Richie. 

"Confusion!" called Mizuko.

Sparky took aim and took off. Pounding its little feet it picked up enough momentum. Who needs electricity when one has speed!

Suddenly, Sparky had no idea where it was going. It halted, looked left, looked right, and took off again, aiming to and fro. It stopped again, unsure of itself.

"Pull yourself together Sparky," called Richie. Its trainer didn't sound too sure of himself either for that matter. "Quick attack!"

Sparky tried to obey its trainer. It raced around the arena looking for something to hit, but utterly missing its target.

"Shake yourself out of it," said Richie.

"Hydro Pump!" ordered Mizuko.

Sparky shook its head. Its mind felt clogged with Spinarak webs. But they were clearing. It closed its eyes, focused its energy, opened its eyes again. It only saw the water a split second before the Hydro Pump sent it flying across the field and against the opposite wall.

Sparky did not get up.

Richie was devastated. His first round lostsince the start of the tournament.

The rest of the battle did not fare any better for Richie. The spectators were speechless and amazed as Richie shook hands with Mizuko at the most unexpected defeat of the season. One of the two hot favourites had lost a match. Richie walked away, crestfallen.


	12. Impact

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twelve -- Impact**

Misty switched off the television set after seeing Ash lose his match.

First Richie, then Ash. And it was her fault. On top of that, the guy she loved hated her, the guy that loved her she had hurt, and she was pregnant.

Her nausea had settled for the day, but the doctor told her to keep up her fluids. Stepping to the sink, she noticed a white envelope had been pushed under the door.

Her immediate reaction was trepidation. If it was a message bearing good news, that would be fine. But it if bore ill, how could she cope with anything more?

Bracing herself, she picked it up. "Misty" was written in neat, cursive letters on the front. She flipped it over. It was inscribed "Richie" in the same but slightly smaller handwriting on the flap.

She'd gone this far--she might as well read what was inside. She opened the envelope and unfolded the enclosed letter.

> Dear Misty,
> 
> This must be a very hard time for you. I sincerly hope you and Ash work things out and that you'll be happy together. So as not to burden you even more, I'll try to keep this letter short.
> 
> Misty, I can forgive you for rejecting me after leading me on. I unerstand you were upset and confused.
> 
> My career has taken a setback. My relationship with one of my best friends has been ruined. I can forgive you for those things too.
> 
> At the moment I can't bring myself to forgive you for one thing: for not allowing me to be a father to my first child. Maybe one day I'll be able to, but for now I can't.
> 
> I've decided to leave, to make a fresh start somewhere else. Maybe one day I'll make contact again, but for now it's goodbye.
> 
> Richie

"Oh Richie, I'm sorry."

The letter fell out of her hands as she ran out the door. She had to find him before he left, tell him how sorry she was.

She had to hurry before he left. The streets were crowded. She'd get there faster if she went around the back of the shops.

She pictured Richie's face. So kind, so caring, so understanding in spite of what she had done. Then images of that night flashed through her mind. His muscled chest, his warm lips in contact with hers, the comfort and pleasure drowing out her sorrow, making her think that it was right. But it was wrong. How can she make up for it? She had to talk to him, had to make amends, had to work it out--

Confused as she was, she never saw the truck coming. The world simply vanished from her awareness. She didn't feel any pain until she regained consciousness in a hospital bed.


	13. Shock

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Thirteen -- Shock**

_This and following chapters contain some PG-rated material._

The hiss of the life support, the antiseptic smell, the periodic beep of the monitor faded into the background. All Ash was conscious of in the small room was Misty's motionless hand in his and the rhythmic movement of her chest... and his own guilt and anxiety. He wished Pikachu were allowed in--he could use the companionship and sympathy of his little friend--but hospital rules had to be obeyed.

Her hand moved. He looked at her face. Her eyes were slowly opening. She groaned.

"Misty?"

"...Ash?..."

Her voice was obviously weak, but at last she had regained consciousness. He should alert the nurse.

"...Ash...are...you...there?"

"Easy Misty."

"...oh...hurts..."

"You're in hospital. It's OK," he reassured, "I'll get the nurse."

"Ash...I...love you...always...loved you."

"Oh Misty, I love you too. I'm sorry I never said it before. I'm... sorry it had to come to this."

"I'm sorry...Richie..."

"No, Misty. It's my fault. I pushed you away. Now rest, I'll get the nurse."

"...always...remember me..."

Her breathing stopped. The heart monitor went wild.

Moments later two nurses rushed in and moved Ash out of the way. A doctor rushed in past him.

"Please, save her," he pleaded.

"Wait outside," the doctor replied.

Ash went to the door but remained inside. He couldn't leave her, not now.

He watched helplessly as they tried to resuscitate her. Twice, three times, her half-broken body convulsed with electric shocks as they tried to restart her heart. All the time, Ash could not help thinking how much he was to blame.

After anxious minutes, the hospital staff gave up. They switched off the life support system. Before the doctor left the room, he approached Ash.

"Sorry son. We did our best."

_Sorry son._ The words echoed deeply into his soul. _We did our best._ He fought against them, refusing to believe, refusing to let them defeat him.

Ash screamed.

"No!! Misty... No!!"

There was no way out of it. He was defeated. He was guilty. He was to blame for someone's death. If only he had treated her better, if only... if only...

He ran up to her and grabbed her with both arms. Shaking her lifeless body, he kept screaming, pleading for things to be different.

Pikachu ran in, yelling out "Pikachupi!" It jumped onto her bed, tears streaming down past its red cheeks and onto the bedding below.

One of the nurses came and picked up Pikachu. The other took Ash by the arm and moved him away.

"There's no more we can do for her," she said.

"It's my fault this has happened."

"You can't blame yourself. Sit down outside, I'll get you something."

"No it _is_ my fault. All the time with her, I put Pokémon first and her second. Now I've lost her, I've lost my career, I've ruined a friendship."

"You can make a comeback next year."

"No. I can't face Pokémon again, not after what it's led to. It's over. I've got nothing left to live for."

"Ash, you mustn't talk like that."

"You know my name?"

"Everyone here knows your name."

The implications of the nurse's last statement fazed him. He didn't mind being cheered by countless fans, but now his failure, his guilt, his whole personal life would be publicized to the world.

Ash ran out of the hospital. Pikachu ran after him.

"Pikapi!" it called out, but Ash did not reply.


	14. Grief

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Fourteen -- Grief**

**Pallet Town, three days later...**

A solemn group of people and one small, yellow Pokémon were gathered at the cemetery. Gary approached Lily, Daisy and Violet. They wiped their tears.

"I'm sorry about Misty," said Gary.

They nodded. It was obvious how hard they were taking it.

"Thanks for letting us bury them both together," he said.

"They were meant to be together," said Daisy, starting to cry at the thought. "Now they'll... _sob_... they'll... _sob_... be together forever..." She burst into tears.

"Ash's mom is taking it very hard," said Lily.

"You were at the League at the time, Gary," said Violet. "Do you know how it happened?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't believe the theories in the papers though. It'd take more than one defeat to drive Ash to... to something like this."

Brock joined the sombre group.

"Hello Gary, hello girls. It's been a while."

Gary nodded. So did the girls. This was no time for smiles.

"It's sad it takes this sort of thing for people to meet up," said Brock.

"Yeah," said Gary.

"You know," said Brock, "kinda odd... they're finally together and not fighting each other."

Suddenly there was a commotion. The group's attention was diverted to the two graves.

"Pikachu, come out little fellow," Professor Oak coaxed.

Gary came up and saw Pikachu clawing at Ash's coffin.

"Pikapi!" it cried, its black beady eyes glistening, its ears drooped. "Pikapi!"

"Pikachu," siad Gary, "we'll look after you."

Pikachu whirled around, an eerie anger suddenly descending upon its face.

"Pikachu," said Professor Oak, "we know you miss Ash. We all do. Acting like this is only upsetting the people that cared about him."

Pikachu looked thoughtful, then jumped out of the grave. But the anger still burned in its eyes.

Gary reached to pick it up. "Come here buddy."

"Pikachuuu!"

Gary yelped as the mouse zapped him, and ran off on all fours into the woods adjoining the cemetery. Gary went to run after him, but his grandfather stopped him.

"Let the poor thing be. It knows where we are if it needs us."

_A/N: So you think the Beautifly has caused enough? Heh, heh _;-)_ You ain't seen nothing yet!_


	15. To Catch a Pikachu

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Fifteen -- To Catch a Pikachu**

**Pallet Town, a month later...**

"Have you got the result of the last vaccination trial?"

Gary sat down at the lab computer and typed in a few commands.

"Here you go, grandpa," he replied. "Only 40% success."

"Hmm... that's higher than the population average. We could be on the right track."

"Grandpa, is it worth spending all this effort on the Pokémon equivalent of the common cold?"

Oak pulled up a chair and sat down next to Gary.

"Well Gary, the Pokérus may be a mild disease, but worlwide it consumes a significant proportion of Pokémon Centre resources. The problem is that if you don't treat the sick Pokémon, there are risks of further complications."

Gary paused for a moment. He typed at the computer again and brought up another file.

"Grandpa, I've been meaning to ask you about a bit of my own research."

Oak raised an eyebrow. "What's it about?"

"It's about Pikachu--its response to what happened."

"Go on."

"I looked at some historical material. In the last world war, there was a regiment where Pokémon were trained to defend individual soldiers. One soldier, one Pokémon--in fact, the soldier did most of the training."

"Yes, that rings a bell. It was a long time ago."

"What they found," continued Gary, "was that if a soldier was killed, there was a good chance that his Pokémon would develop what they cauled traumatic grief syndrome."

"And I suppose Pikachu's behaviour fits this syndrome?"

"That's right. Look what it says here."

Professor Oak leaned over and read what was written on the monitor: "'Hermitic, irritable, violent, incommunicate...' Hmm, I think you may have something there."

"And most reports say that the stronger the bond between the Pokémon and its trainer, the more severe the disorder." Gary looked his grandfather in the face before continuing. "I'm going after it."

"Gary, have you taken leave of your senses? It's already killed one trainer--"

"--and the police haven't been able to catch it. I have to catch it before someone else gets hurt. Not to mention all those Pokémon it's electrocuted."

"I don't know, Gary. It's dangerous work. What's your plan?"

"Well, I'm going to need to borrow some of your Pokémon..."


	16. A Change of Scene

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Sixteen -- A Change of Scene**

**The same day, in the farmlands of north-west Johto...**

Richie felt nervous as he knocked on the door of the brick cottage. While a job interview was a new experience for him, it was the fact that he had never worked on a farm before that concerned him the most. Nevertheless, he resolved to give it his best shot--there was no gain by being pessimistic, after all.

The door opened revealing a girl, perhaps a year his younger, with neat dark hair tied back in a ponytail, a pleasant face, slim build and modest dress. She looked at him, and stood there speechless and transfixed.

"I'm here for the job interview," said Richie finally. "Can I see Miss--"

"Just call me Abigail," she responded quickly. "You... you're Richie, right?"

"Uh... that's me. Can I speak to the... uh... employer?"

"That's me."

Richie looked for a moment, looking at Abigail expectantly.

"Oh, forgive me," she said with a blush of embarrasment. "Come right in. Take a seat."

Richie stepped in and looked around. The room looked like what one would expect of a country-style kitchen, almost rustic in decor, but observing more carefully he saw it had all the comforts and conveniences of a family home. She led him to the table and offered him a chair.

"Uh... thanks for this opportunity. I have to uh... mention that I've never worked on a farm before, but I do know an awful lot about Pokémon."

"Oh, I know all about you," she said, then gave a look as if she regretted it. Richie stared back in surprise.

"I mean, Richie, I've been a fan of yours. I know you're an awesome trainer, but a farm is kind of different."

"You mean I don't get the job." Richie's face fell, and he went to get up.

"Oh no." She gestured him to stay. "I'm sure what you know will come in handy. What I really need is someone strong." She examined Richie's frame and, in the process, blushed again.

It was obvious to Richie that this girl was infatuated with him. Still, he needed a job. He figured he could probably handle her--he just had to make sure that there was a legitimate position on offer.

"Well, maybe you can show me what's involved," he asked.

"Good idea. Come, I'll show you around."

Abigail led him out the back door. Richie saw a typical country scene, with pens, pastures, a shed or two--pretty much what he had expected.

"My parents passed away last month," she said as they approached a pen. It held a dozen or so Mareep, some of which were munching from a trough. The others were standing around doing nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry."

"Well... who am I to talk. Ash was your friend, wasn't he?" Richie must've looked visibly upset, for she continued, "Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's OK... well... it's complicated."

Abigail changed the subject. "I guess you know how to handle electric Pokémon."

"With love and respect?" he replied.

"You could say that--you respect the fact that they can zap you."

"So you've got no-one else to help with the farm?"

She led him past the pens and towards the pasture. "I've got a brother Zach, but he's still studying. He'll be back year after next. Oh don't worry, I've got enough know-how to keep things running in the mean time. I just need some manpower... Here are the Miltank."

Richie looked out along the field and saw a herd of black and white Pokémon being herded by a Houndour.

"Doury's a great help with rounding up the Miltank. He helps with the Mareep too, but they don't like him. We were going to buy a Jolteon, but given the circumstances now, Zach and I decided we can't afford it."

Richie examined the landscape thoughtfully. Abigail was talking of Pokémon as if they were tools of trade, livestock, a means to and end. So that's what she meant by things being kind of different. After relating to them as near-equal partners for so long, could he adapt?

"Where are the living quarters?" he asked.

"Let's go back to the house. I'll show you."

Still, Richie thought, she respects them as living things. Doury may be a farm tool in a way, but she sounded appreciative, and obviously gave it far more responsibility than he would ever give me of his own Pokémon."

"So Richie, may I ask why you've given up training? Is it for good?"

"Well, as I said, it's complicated. I was hoping to go back to it in a couple of years, after I've had time to... come to terms with what happened."

"OK, I won't pry any more. I'd just like to say that all your fans--including me--were sad to hear that you quit. Of course, it's good for me if you accept the job."

"You mean I've got the job?"

She took the opportunity to size him up again.

"You'll do," she said with a smile. "Come on, I'll show you to your flat. It's really neat, I decorated it myself."

Richie thought again for a moment. Now that they were both relaxed, Abigail seemd like a nice person.

"Lead the way," he said.


	17. Forest of Fear

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Seventeen -- Forest of Fear**

**Four days later...**

Gary stooped down and touched the corpse at his feet. A hole at the back of the Metapod's neck tinged with burns marked the point where the Thunderbolt struck, killing it mercilessly.

Meganium neighed mournfully.

"I know," said Gary. "Thanks for agreeing to help. But you can see what we're up against, so we've got to be very careful."

Electabuzz babbled an agreement.

"OK, you two. It could be close. Light Screens up now." Gary threw a Poké ball. "Magneton, go! Focus in on Pikachu's magnetic field."

Gary looked around. The canopy above cast a gloomy shade on the forest below. Branches overhead, undergrowth beneath, tree trunks everywhere--a million hiding places for that blasted rat.

Magneton's floating form twisted one way, then the other. It shuddered to a stop, and looked back at Gary. Gary saw the Magneton's eye bulging wide open. He sensed a fear and his own eyes widened to match.

He forced himself to calm down. Magneton's eyes always look like that... don't they?

He pulled himself together.

"Lead the way."

Magneton advanced cautiously, the rest of the group following past trees and bushes. The forest thickened as they departed further from the path customarily used by travelling trainers. A Weedle moved in and out of sight ahead of them. Gary heard a rustle to his left. He whirled around. He breathed a sigh when he saw it was a Spinarak crawling out of some leaves.

After several minutes of tension, Magneton stopped. There was now something different about the forest. Gary looked around, peering between the branches ahead and into the layers of leaves above. It looked the same as before... same enough to get lost in.

He heard Meganium and Electabuzz draw closer to him. Hey, that was it--he could hear their footsteps. The rustle, the chirping, all forest sounds were absent.

Gary suddenly realized what it meant for the silence to be defeaning. There was no input, no perception to tell him what he needed to know. He felt unsure of his next move.

With a sharp crack of breaking twigs, a yellow blur fell out of a tree and landed in front of him. Gary was shocked by the mass of tangled fur that used to be his friend's Pokémon. It had lost half an ear, it's paws were full of scratches and scabs, but worst of all, it's face was alien. Anger and bitterness exuded from its eyes as visibly as the sparks spitting out of its cheeks.

Gary took a cautious step back to be behind the protection of his party. The Light Screens weren't visible, but he had no choice but to trust that they were there and that they'd do their job.

Without warning, a Thunderbolt arced from Pikachu directly towards him. Inches from his face, the lightning splintered into a shower of a million flashes.

Gary felt his hair prickle. Maybe his grandfather was right--anyone trying this would have to be out of their mind.

Pikachu tried again: a stronger bolt, a bigger shower of sparks. Being so close to the action daunted Gary, but he knew he had a plan, and he had to see it through.

"Sonic boom!"

Magneton's magnetic attachments quivered invisibly at more than twice the speed of sound. An eyeblink later, a thundering crack, and Pikachu fell back topsy turvy.

"Again!"

Magneton took a second to aim, but that was enough for the mouse to leap out of the way. The sonic blast hit a tree, sending down a shower of twigs and leaves.

"Razor Leaf!"

Meganium whirled its leaf. Pikachu tried to dodge one flying missile only to be hit by another. It yelped in pain. It looked at it's side. There was blood.

"Sonic boom again!" shouted Gary.

Pikachu jumped out of the way with a snarl, landing on its hind paws, its upper body already hunched for the attack. "Chuuu!" it screamed.

The Thunderbolt struck the Light Screen, half of it ricocheting back into the forest, the other half piercing the invisible wall. Meganium dug its heels and took the attack that was obviously meant for it.

Magneton didn't wait for the order. It Sonic Boomed again, hitting the preoccupied mouse and sending it reeling.

"Electabuzz, go!"

No sooner had Pikachu gotten back on its feet when Electabuzz Thunderpunched it. Pikachu flew into a tree, striking with a thud and sliding to the ground.

Gary seized his chance, took out a red and white ball from his belt and threw it. It struck Pikachu, swallowing it whole, and fell to the floor of the leaf-strewn battlefield.

The ball quivered. Gary hoped against hope that this would be the end. He saw the ball wobble more vigorously. His heart fell. The ball exploded, sending out bursts of lightning mixed with shards of metal and plastic.

Gary shouted in pain when a splinter struck his cheek.

"Light Screens up again! Magneton, Sonic Boom!"

Rematerializing, Pikachu shook its head. Seeing Magneton preparing to strike, it leapt out of the way. It jumped onto the nearest tree, then leapt to a branch further away.

Gary did not want it to escape.

"Vine whip!"

Meganium sent out two green tentacles. With the ease that comes with years of practice, the vines dodged every branch and limb in the way, seeking their yellow target.

"Pi!" screamed Pikachu as it was caught mid-leap.

The vines tightened their grip. Pikachu tried to claw at each and every branch in its reach. Meganium's vines proved stronger and prevailed in the struggle.

Pikachu was left with one resort. Clenching its small, scarred face, it chuu-ed with all its might. An enormous electric discharge conducted itself along the vines, through the Light Screen and into Meganium's body.

Meganium fell down, unconscious. Pikachu was free once more.

Gary was frightened but not fazed.

"Sonic Boom! Thundershock!"

This time, Magneton's blast scored a direct hit, and was immediately followed by a Thundershock from Electabuzz. Pikachu fell down, but quickly got up and retaliated with a Thundershock of its own. With only one Light Screen in operation, part of the attack bore through it and hit both Magneton and Electabuzz.

"Again!" ordered Gary.

Magneton got ready for a sonic boom, but a Quick Attack from Pikachu hit first. Magneton reeled back, sending its attack into the canopy above. Showers of sticks and leaves rained down. Pikachu took the opportunity of its attackers' distraction and jumped on top of Magneton. One Thunder attack later at point blank range, and Magneton fell to the ground, clanking like a discarded tin can.

Electabuzz attempted a Thunderpunch, but Pikachu dodged it, curled its tail around one of Electabuzz's feet and tripped it to the ground. Electabuzz quickly set up another Light Screen in self-defense. Pikachu Thunderbolted, but it was running out of juice and the attack hit weakly. Electabuzz started to get back on its feet, but Pikachu leapt up to a branch and came crashing down for a head-high Tackle.

Gary was starting to panic. No wonder Ash had won so many battles with that thing. "Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz aimed and went for Pikachu, but Pikachu Quick Attacked first, sending Electabuzz back into a tree. It hit its head sharply against a branch stump, and slumped to the forest floor, out cold.

"Oh no!"

Gary had one last chance. He threw another empty Poké ball. Pikachu disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball trembled violently.

"Aw, this isn't going to work," Gary finally admitted. It was time for his escape plan.

Gary threw another Poké ball, only this one was occupied. A huge Golem appeared simultaneously as Pikachu smashed out of its would-be prison.

"OK, Golem, guard the rear. We're making our way out."

One glare from Golem and Pikachu darted back into the forest, out of sight. Gary returned the three fallen Pokémon into their balls and made his way back towards the path. Gary kept looking back to make sure that Pikachu wasn't following him, but all he saw was Golem trailing behind on the alert. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the path.

Moments later, an electric mouse dropped down from a tree inches from Gary's feet. There was a blinding flash, a crack of thunder and a horrendous sensation of burning. Gary wanted to scream but he lost control of every part of his body.

His heart stopped even before his body thudded against the ground.

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in typing up this chapter. I was working on the music to a song called "What We're Made Of" by Sentretcookie that was inspired by a fanfic by Topaz. You can listen to it at the Pokemon Tower__ (my penname there is Raichu). Also thanks to Cyberwraith9 __for a few words of advice on this chapter. (He's one amazing author. You ought to read everything he's written!)_


	18. Life on the Farm

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this story written. Family difficulties. Thanks for the reviews._

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Eighteen -- Life on the Farm**

**About six weeks later...**

Sparky raced around the flock, reigning in the stragglers. One of the stubborn ones took offense at his insistence and dared to spit a few sparks. A flash of warning from Sparky's cheeks was enough for it to be brought into line, however. It learnt by now that it was no match for the League-trained Pikachu, who could come and nip its heels faster than it could say "Mareep", which was, indeed, all it could say.

"Richie!"

Richie turned to see Abigail carrying a picnic basket. She was a great cook, he had discovered. Given that he was more than happy to do the washing up, they had vey quickly started having meals together.

"Hi Ab!" he called back.

She walked down to the Mareep pen next to Richie.

"I see Sparky's doing a great job."

"Thanks. The Mareep are finally used to him. Oh, I've sent Zippo off to get rid of that old stump."

Richie waited for the last Mareep to enter the pen, and then shut and locked the gate.

"OK, Sparky, you can go have a break now."

"Pikachu!" it nodded and ran off.

"Want to go to the creek?" suggested Abigail.

"Nice place as any."

Finding a spot under a shady willow by the water, Richie helped Abigail sit down.

"So what's for lunch?" he asked as he tried to peer into the basket.

"My mom's secret recipe."

"That's not telling me much."

"Sometimes you just have to try something before you can tell if you like it."

Richie sat down next to her and she opened the basket.

"Sometimes," replied Richie, "you find out that you like it more than you thought you would."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice." Abigail took out an item and offered it to him. "You just have to take what you're given."

Richie unwrapped it to reveal a pie. She unwrapped hers and they started to eat.

"Sometimes," said Richie after swallowing. "you run out of quips."

"So then maybe you start talking about how nice the weather is..."

"...or how nice... the company is," he replied slowly.

"Sometimes... you fall..."

"...in love..."

"...before you... Oh Richie, do you like it here with me?"

Richie gulped. "To be honest... you're wonderful."

"You won't leave me ever, will you?"

"You won't push me away, will you?"

"No."

"No."

"Do you think we should..."

"What?"

"Kiss?" She blushed.

Richie gulped again. He moved closer and pecked her lips. She started to tremble.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never... been kissed by... someone famous before." Then she added quickly, "Not that I've been kissed by any guy before."

"So what you think of me is just... someone famous?"

"Well, uh... before I met you in person I did... But now I know you... You're realy nice, Richie. I've never known anyone as kind and thoughful..."

Richie moved closer, and embraced her gently. Though she was still trembling, he brought his face to hers and pressed their lips together. She tensed for a moment, then yielded, relaxed and embraced him."

She let go of him to catch her breath. "I think we should do that more often," she said.

"As often as you like," he replied smiling.

"Uh... Richie... how far do you think we should go?"

Richie paused for a moment. "What would your brother say?"

She looked surprised. "Uh... he might be kind of... old-fahsioned..."

"Maybe you could call be old-fashioned too."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first started hitting the TV, one of my fans kept badgering me. In the end I gave in. So what does she do?" Richie rested his elbow on his knee and supported his head with his hand. "Blabs about it to her friends."

"One bad experience doesn't mean it'll always turn out bad."

"Yeah but it got me thinking. That kind of relationship is both physical and emotional. So if your relationship is temporary, you're shortchanging yourself."

"That's pretty deep. How do you figure that?"

"With a temporary relationship, you either suffer emotionally when it's over, or you pretend the emotional side doesn't exist." His eyes fell. "Plus there's always the risk of getting someone pregnant."

She looked at him. He didn't return her gaze. "Did that happen to you?"

"The main reason I took a break from training was because I fell in love with someone. She fell pregnant, then said she didn't love me."

Abigail stared in surprise, but Richie didn't notice.

He went on. "I later found out she was killed in an accident. So I'll never see her again, or my baby."

"Oh Richie, I'm real sorry."

"I never told anyone before." He lifted his gaze to her. "But that's over now. I... I love you... and... I hope things'll work out."

Their deep and meaningful was rudely interrupted by a roar and sound of flapping wings. They looked up to see Zippo landing.

"Looks like Zippo's finished his job," said Richie.

"I better go get him his lunch," said Abigail.

"Char!" Zippo grunted in approval.


	19. Early Retirement

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Nineteen -- Early Retirement**

**A few days later...**

"This is news reporter Nick Matthews from Lavender Radio, reporting at the Pallet Town residence of Professor Samuel Oak, where Professor Oak is holding a news conference regarding his surprise decision to retire."

"Professor Oak," asked a male reporter, "is it true that you have announced your retirement?"

The white-haired, elderly man with perfect posture and stately manner approached an array of microphones. "Yes, the announcement is sudden, I admit, but true nonetheless."

"Does your decision have anything to do with the recent death of your grandson?" asked a female reporter.

Oak paused to consider his words. "Recent events, most particularly the tragic death of a fine young man, my grandson, have had a considerable influence on my decision to retire early."

Nick Matthews spoke next. "Professor, what about your research on the Pokérus? I believe you and Gary were on the verge of a breakthrough."

"Perhaps calling it a breakthrough is a trifle... sensational, ...but we did have some optimistic results, that is true."

"So you're basically going to throw all that away?" asked the female reporter.

Controlling his temper was one of Samuel Oak's strenghts, and right now he was glad he had that skill. "Nothing is being thrown away. All our findings have already been accepted for publication by _Pokémon Science_ and will soon be freely available to the scientific community.

"How long do you think it will it be before someone continues the research?" asked Nick.

"You'll have to ask the scientific community," replied Oak.

"Have you got any more comments about your grandson?" asked another reporter.

"What more would you like me to say? It has a been a tragedy for me personally, for my family, for the close knit community of Pallet, and, if you may permit an old man to be proud, I believe it's a loss to the world of an intelligent and capable researcher."

"Is it true that he was killed by Ketchum's Pikachu?"

Oak sighed. "Evidence suggests that that is the case. We'll never know for sure, of course."

"Do you know why Ketchum killed himself or why his Pikachu went wild?" asked Matthews.

"This news conference concerns my decision to retire. I believe we are straying from this topic."

"You've already said that Gary's death was a reason for your decision to retire early," replied Matthews.

"And that is all I'm saying on this matter. For that matter, we have covered everything I have to say on the matter of my retirement. Thank you all for attending. This conference is now over."

As one or two reporters continued to press a few more words from Oak, Matthews took his microphone aside and spoke, "Reporting for Lavender Radio from the Oak residence at Pallet Town, this is Nick Matthews, signing off."


	20. Death on the Farm

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty -- Death on the Farm**

**Winter of the following year...**

"We need to keep the fever down." Abigail gently felt the head of one Mareep, then the other. They were both burning.

"I'll go get some rags," replied Richie. "Sparky, can you please get a bucket of water?"

"Pi!"

Two minutes later, Richie and Abigail were applying wet compresses to the sick Pokémon.

"It's going to get dark soon, said Abigail. "We'll need to get the Mareep inside."

"We have to keep these two separate. After how many the Johnsons have lost..."

Abigail nodded. "How about the tool shed?"

"Good idea. I'll go clear out some space."

"Pika pika?"

"Thanks Sparky, but you take a rest now."

Sparky cocked its head.

"I don't want to risk you getting sick, pal."

As Richie took out its Poké ball, Sparky's ears flopped. Still, it submitted to the red beam, but as it disappeared, it caught a glimpse of a worried look on Richie's face.

The next day, Abigail got up and rushed out to the tool shed. She opened the old, creaky door to find Richie asleep under a thick blanket. He lay still, breathing gently. Next to him lay the two Mareep. One of them was breathing heavily. The other was not breathing at all.

_Sorry for a short chapter this time. With family difficulties flaring up again, it's hard to find the time for writing. Thanks for the reviews. At least knowing that someone's reading keeps me going. This story's far from over..._


	21. Pandemic

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-One -- Pandemic**

**Two weeks later, on a remote island off the coast...**

There was trouble brewing, he could sense it. Living where he was, the radio was his only link to the rest of the world. While he did not listen to it often, it was useful for keeping him aware of anything that might impact his isolated existence. The rest of the world was oblivious of him, and that suited him perfectly.

He switched on the radio. Its sound did not pierce the gloom of the cavern that he had turned into his abode.

"'This is Matt Nichols, science reporter for Goldenrod Radio, with a special report on the present crisis. I have with me in the studio today Professor Elm, one of the foremost Pokémon microbiologists in the Johto region, who has kindly agreed to give us some his time.

"Professor Elm, can you tell us about the Pokérus epidemic?'

"'Thank you Matt for the introduction. I might start off by explaining to the listeners that Pokérus is an airborne virus, and it can cause what is usually a mild disease in Pokémon. Most Pokémon species can get the disease, but even among the most susceptible species, many Pokémon don't show any symptoms because they have enough immunity. Those that get the disease normally recover within a week or so.'

"'Can humans get sick from this virus?'

"'No worries there, Matt. Human beings are one of the species on this planet that are completely immune.'

"'That's a relief. So Professor, can you explain why the current epidemic is so severe?'

"'What we're seeing now is a mutation of the regular virus. There's an unfortunate combination of two factors involved. Firstly, the new form of the virus causes a far more serious illness, so severe that most of the Pokémon that catch it die within three or four days. Secondly, the virus is different enough from the regular virus that it's not detected quickly enough by the Pokémon's immunity I mentioned earlier. Putting these two factors together means that we have a deadly plague on our hands.'

"'So can anything be done?'

"'Unfortunately there is no know cure for most viral infections. Normaly we an try and alleviate the symptoms and increase the likelihood of survival, but there are so many Pokémon falling ill that we don't have the resources. The only other possibility open to us is developing a vaccine, and in fact a number of research groups around the world are working hard on this even as we speak.'

"'That reminds me of Samuel and Gary Oak. Weren't they developing a Pokérus vaccine?'

"'Indeed they were, but as many people might know, Professor Oak retired following the untimely death of his grandson Gary. While their work was eventually picked up by others, unfortunately, the delay couldn't've come at a worst time.'

"'Are you saying...'

"'Yes, if the Oak research had continued, chances are that the situation would not have reached the pandemic stage we're witnessing now. But I believe we digress.'

"'Yes, Professor. So how long before a vaccine is ready?'

"'One group here in Johto already claims to have a prototype, and other groups in the world say they're close behind. The difficulty is that it needs testing, then it has to be mass produced, and a worldwide vaccination program has to be established. In total, the best we can hope for is several weeks befoe the spread of the disease begins to be arrested.'

"'Several weeks!?'

"'I'm afraid so. In the long term, the world will eventually recover, but there will be implications.'

"'Can you explain to us what implications you're envisaging?'

"'Most scientists are concerned that some of the rarer species will die out. But even for those that survive the disease, there will be disturbances in the ecosystem that will put further strain on some species. Carnivorous Pokémon will have a shortage of food, for instance. And it's not just the natural environment. Many Pokémon species are used to provide us with food, clothing and even medication and other chemicals. Some Pokémon assist us with their strength and other unique abilities. When all this support is diminished, we're going to find ourselves in a very difficult situation.'

"'You're not painting a rosy picture, Professor. What about Pokémon used in sport, and the various Pokémon leagues around the world?'

"'To be honest, I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see how things turn out. What we can expect, though, is that many trainers will lose Pokémon in which they invested considerable time and effort. Most trainers have close relationships, even friendships, with Pokémon that will soon die. There'll be a lot of grieving, disillusioned and despondent trainers out there--I'm not sure how the Pokémon leagues will cope with that.'

"'Professor Elm, we've run out of time for this segment, so we're going to have to finish off. On behalf of our listeners, I'd like to thank you for your time and co-operation. This is Matt Nichols, and you're listening to Goldenrod Radio.'"

With a wave of a finger, the radio cut out. So, the world and its Pokémon are facing an epidemic. That was tragic for them. But _his_ Pokémon were immune to the Pokérus. He would find a way to use this to his advantage.


	22. The Nightmare Begins

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Two -- The Nightmare Begins**

**The following week, back in North-Western Johto...**

Ash Ketchum stood, shadowed, in a dark, secluded alley. A cold wind blew fiercely, ruffling his already disheveled clothes and hair.

"I'm gonna get you, Richie!" he shouted over the sound of the wind.

"No," cried Richie, "stay away from me!"

Ash made a dash for Richie. Richie wanted to move, but his feet were stuck to the ground. He panicked.

"Stop, Ash! Stay away!" he yelled, holding his arms protectively in front of him.

But it was no use. Ash continued straight for him. The wind howled in anger. Ash leapt to tackle Richie. There was no way he could miss, but somehow he did, and he crashed painfully onto the concrete below.

Richie stooped down. He didn't want to touch Ash, but he felt his arm moving, reaching out to grasp Ash's shoulder. He knew this was going to be bad, but his movements were beyond his control.

Ash felt hot--he was burning up. Richie turned him over. Ash's face was covered in sores and sweat. Richie winced, but couldn't move away. Ash was in terrible pain, and was having trouble breathing.

"Get up, Ash!" Richie cried, tears streaming down his cheek. "Please don't die, Ash. Get up, get up!"

(-o-)

Richie felt the dream pull away from him. Someone was waking him up. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Get up, Richie! Get up!"

It was Abigail's voice.

"What... what's the matter...?"

"The Mareep. Something's wrong in the Mareep pen."

Richie got out of bed and hastily started getting dressed. He heard a gasp, and looked up only to see Abigail turn her back to him. He mumbled an apology and finished dressing. Evidently he was still half asleep. Outside, the Mareep were bleating--there was definitely something wrong.

The winter air was sharp enough to finish waking him. There was enough moonlight to make out one or two darker forms moving around among the light coloured Mareep in the pen. The Mareep seemed to be holding their own, but the darker shapes were persistent.

Abigail arrived after him with Doury.

"Can you see what's going on?" she asked.

A flash of electricity from one of the Mareep lit the pen.

"Houndour!" said Richie. "I think there's two of them."

"Probably what's left of a pack from the mountains. Betcha their food's died out and they've come looking down here."

"Reeeep! screeched a Mareep from the far end of the pen. There were flashes of electric attacks, only to be met in retaliation with bursts of flame.

Richie fingered his Poké balls. He chose Zippo.

"Fly to the other side of the pen and help the Mareep," he ordered. There was no response. Richie looked, only to see Zippo lying on the ground, his tail flame low, his breathing heavy.

By then Doury reached the pen and entered the fray. One of the Houndour held him off while the other climbed over the fence with a Mareep firmly gripped between its teeth. Doury and its opponent gazed each other down in a stalemate until the other Houndour got over the fence, and broke into a run with the body of the Mareep draped across its back. Its companion leapt over the fence to follow, forcing Doury back with a flamethrower attack.

Doury made to jump the fence, but Abigail called him to stay. There was still commotion in the pen. Doury sniffed around.

"Dour!" he yelped. Abigail and Richie arrived to find another Houndour lying alert but motionless on the ground.

"Paralysed," said Richie. "Sometimes happens with electric attacks."

"Richie, Doury, stand back," said Abigail. "Mareep, all of you, get ready to thundershock it."

"Abigail!" Richie gasped. "They'll kill it!"

"You can't expect me to let it go so it can kill someone else's Mareep?"

"But, but... it's a Pokémon!"

"It's legal. It attacked me and it's not a threatened species--at least not yet.

"Can't you... capture it, and... and give it away?"

"No Richie, You've heard the news. The Johto League's in tatters. Now go look after your Charizard. Get ready and I'll drive you to the Olivine Pokémon Centre."

Richie turned back to find Zippo. Behind him there was a flash of light and a horrible screech. It was followed by the smell of burning flesh. A moment later, he could hear sobs, but he chose not to look.


	23. Pokemon Centre

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Three -- Pokémon Centre**

**Olivine City, two hours later...**

"Richie, we'll do our best, but our facilities are stretched beyond breaking point. It'd be unethical for me to give you preferential treatment because--"

"No, no, Nurse Joy. I was just letting you know how devastated I'll be if Zippo didn't pull through.

"I understand, Richie. All I can say is that we're doing our best for everyone, but I have to be honest and say that chances aren't good."

He watched the nurse take Zippo's Poké ball into the surgery. His emotions overwhelmed him. He couldn't lose Zippo, he just couldn't. But then, there was every possibility he'd never see him roar or soar or battle again.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and shuddered. Boy, he'd never felt so tense in his life. He turned round.

"I have to go back," said Abigail.

"Yeah, I understand."

"You look worn out, Richie. Call me when you want me to pick you up."

"I'll catch a bus. You can't afford more time away from the farm."

"At least Zac should be back in a few days."

"It's bad he had to suspend his studies like that."

She nodded. "He's not the only one. Hug me."

Richie and Abigail embraced. Somehow he found her lips. There was a sweetness in the kiss, a comfort that restored his strength and soothed his emotions. But it seemed unfair to hold up Abigail for himself. He let himself share a few more moments of comfort, then pulled away.

"Bye, Ab."

She smiled weakly and went out the door.

Richie took a deep breath and forced himself to take it easy. He took in his surroundings. The place was crowded with trainers, most younger than him, their faces revealing anxiety, worry and sorrow to the point of tears. Some older faces betrayed anger and bitterness. One girl not far from him was quietly sobbing.

He shook his head. A couple of months ago this would've been a cheerful and happy place, where the very same people would've met to boast about their latest adventures and show off their newest badges. How could the world change so dramatically in such a short time? What lay ahead?

Relaxing a little, Richie became conscious of his exhaustion. He spied one spare seat and sat down. He leant back. His eyes shut themselves.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard someone shout something obscene. He looked--it was a guy who was sitting next to him.

"Get back to where you came from, jerk!"

"Hey, what's bothering you?" replied Richie.

"You're a bloody Kanto."

Suddenly another two older trainers approached.

"Leave him alone," said a woman in her late twenties.

"You're not one of them too, are you?" responded the guy.

"What's going on here?" said the nurse's voice.

Everyone turned to face her. The angry guy didn't meet her stare.

"It's nothing," said Richie.

"Nothing!? You go back to Kanto and use a Pokémon Centre there!" shouted the guy.

"Leave this Centre at once," said Joy, "or I'll call the police."

"My Pokémon..." he protested.

"You can come in the morning--if you decide to keep a civil tongue."

The guy decided to cut his losses and left without another word. The nurse returned to her surgery. The others returned to their seats. Richie, still seated, was left perplexed as to the reason for the outburst.

"Richie?"

He looked up. It was the girl he had seen crying before.

"Hi Richie, my name's Sammy."

Richie nodded.

"I've always wanted to meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you know who that guy was?"

"No," she replied, "but there's some folks around who don't like Kanto any more."

The woman who had stood up for Richie earlier offered an explanation.

"Johto exports food to Kanto," she said, "food's expected to get scarce soon, the Kanto government's trying to make an alliance with Johto, but a lot of Johto people are against it. They say there won't be enough food for us as it is."

"Oh, I see," said Richie. "But the nerve of that guy. I'm working my guts out on a Johto farm trying to make sure he'll have a full stomach, and he tells me to get lost!?"

Sammy came and sat next to Richie at the seat the guy had vacated.

"So that's why I haven't seen you on TV lately," she said. "How come you're working on a farm now?"

"That's a long story, Sammy."

"Kinda personal, huh?"

Richie nodded. "I saw you crying before. The Pokérus?"

"My Chikorita. Her lower lip started to tremble. "I... she was my first Pokémon. My Pidgey already died yesterday."

"I'm sorry. It's pretty hard, you spend so much effort training a Pokémon, you get to love each other, and then it's gone."

"Have you lost a Pokémon too?"

"No... well, not yet. My Zippo's in there."

"You're nice, Richie. I can't understand those nasty people that only think about themselves. That girl you were with before--I reckon she's real lucky."

"I just try to be me."

Shortly, Nurse Joy came into the reception area and announced, "It's 2 a.m. and I've done what I can for all your Pokémon tonight. Those of you who have accomodation in Olivine City, please leave. The rest of you will have to share what's available here. Please all try and get some sleep. Goodnight."

(-o-)

Richie woke up. He felt well. Then recollections of last night awoke too. He looked at his watch and leapt out of bed.

(-o-)

On the way out of the Pokémon Centre, Sammy bumped into him.

"Richie, my Chikorita's gonna be fine!"

Richie looked in her eyes. "That's wonderful news," he said, but he did not smile.

"Oh, no... Richie..."

"Yeah," he replied miserably. He took out Zippo's Poké ball. He pressed the button. The ball opened.

Richie showed Sammy the empty ball.


	24. An Unexpected Letter

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Four -- An Unexpected Letter**

_A/N: I had to make up a surname for Richie. I picked Wilson, but it's really quite arbitrary. If you don't like it, feel free to substitute another one._

**Ten days later...**

Johto-Kanto Military Alliance  
Golden Recruitment Office

To Mr Richard Wilson

Owing to increasing hostility from neighbouring countries the  
Johto-Kanto alliance has been forced to recruit available  
non-essential civilian personnel for military service.

Your name has been randomly selected from known Kanto  
citizens resident in Johto. You are required to report within  
seven days at the Goldenrod Recruitment Office, where you  
will be assessed and dispatched to a Kanto military training  
centre. You may bring one Pokémon for assessment.

Failure to respond may result in imprisonment.

(Signed)  
Lieutenant J. James  
Goldenrod Recruitment Officer

(-o-)

**Two days later, in Vermilion City Military Camp...**

"With all due respect, Colonel, sending inexperienced children into Hoenn is sending them to their deaths."

"I know the risks, Major, but my hands are tied. You want Johto to keep feeding you, you gotta make sacrifices."

"Sir, they're babies. You asked me to make soldiers out of them, not... pawns!"

"Surge, we didn't give you a promotion for you to disobey orders. You will train recruits for this mission. It needs to be done. Dismissed."

"Sir."


	25. Military Training

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Military Training**

**Meanwhile, in Goldenrod City...**

Richie stood with Abigail outside the military recruitment office.

"I don't want you to go, Richie."

"You know I have to."

"I... better take your Pokémon. Have you decided which one you're keeping?"

"It's gotta be Sparky. I'll miss you Ab. At least Zac's back home. He's a real nice guy. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him better."

"I've got two real nice guys in my life now. You'll get to know each other when you get back."

"You know I might not."

She glanced down. She took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"I wouldn't be able to cope with that," she said finally.

"I have to go."

They embraced and parted silently.

(-o-)

The recruitment "office" was a dingy demountable with less than spartan furnishing and very Spartan looking soldiers.

"Next!"

Richie advanced to the desk. A sergeant with stern features and close-cropped hair looked at him as if he expected Richie to obey his every word.

"Name?"

"Richard Wilson."

The sergeant scanned through some sheets of paper.

"You're from Kanto. Pokémon?"

Richie showed him his sole Poké ball. "A Pikachu."

"Listen carefully, I'll only say this once. Line up at the first door over there for a medical." The sergeant scanned him up and down. "You'll pass, so line up at the second door for your Pokémon. If it passes, go to the table over there labelled Vermilion. If not, line up at that one labelled Pewter. Next!"

Richie wanted to ask what would he do with his Pokémon if it didn't pass, but decided that he better just do as he was told and worry about complications if and when they arose.

(-o-)

**Two days later, in Vermilion City...**

Major Surge examined the dozen recruits sitting at desks in what was Surge's gym but was now a makeshift classroom.

"Attention!"

Most of the recruits looked at each other perplexed as to the meaning of what sounded like an order. Richie took the initiative and stood up straight. Surge looked at him.

"Name, rank and serial number?"

"Private Richard Wilson, X327V06."

"Let Wilson be an example to all of you," said Surge. Richie didn't want the others to think they were only worse than him, but refrained from showing pleasure or displeasure.

Surge continued. "At ease. Sit down. Alright, I'll be to the point. You have been chosen as an elite group who will infiltrate and sabotage Hoenn. 'Elite' in your case means you'll have an enormous responsibility to fulfill with the bare minimum of training.

"You will pose as Pokémon trainers, you will close in on your targets, and you will carry out a mission that will lead the Johto-Kanto alliance to victory. The nature of your mission will make killing a matter of last resort, but nonetheless you will be trained to kill, and your Pokémon will become lethal weapons. Your mission is dangerous. If you are found out and caught, you will be tortured for information and executed as spies.

"Now, release your Pokémon. It's time to begin training."

(-o-)

Over the next few days, Richie and Sparky were trained, and both did exceptionally well. While Richie turned out to be the only one among the group who had defeated Surge for a Thunderbadge, Surge did not show favouritism and only gave credit where it was due. Richie found Surge strict and hard, yet an amazing teacher, although Richie lamented that that sort of training was necessary.

What Surge promised the first day soon came to be. Sparky's well-trained prohibition against attacking people was expertly replaced by an understanding that it should attack to protect Richie and it should attack whenever Richie gave it the order. It learned how to silently aim a thunderbolt directly into a man's chest, killing him quickly and quietly. Quick attack, thunder wave, agility, all cherished attacks in the stadium, became means of offense and defense in a new battlefield.

On the last day of training, the nature of their mission was revealed. Each agent was assigned a Hoenn city, along with an agent from a similar group from Celadon. The agents would be flown in that night by Swellow. There were only three Swellow in Kanto military service, so the agents couldn't hang on to them. Fearow or Pigeot would have afforded them a return ticket, but had they been seen with them in Hoenn, it would have given them away more easily as Kanto agents.

All twenty-four agents were to pose as Pokémon trainers, or rather ex-trainers returning home, since a ban on training had just been declared in Hoenn. Richie was a better known personality even outside his native Kanto, but fortunately his recent absence from the Pokémon scene meant that a suitable story could be concocted to explain his presence in Hoenn.

That night, the Celadon recruits would contaminate the city water supply with a stun spore concentrate. It would be impossible to add enough concentrate to cause any serious poisoning, but the majority of people would get sick enough to keep them away from work. With power stations and their security services understaffed, the Vermilion recruits would then act and sabotage them using their electric Pokémon. In the disruption, Kanto forces would attack and take over the main Hoenn cities.

Richie was ready, or at least as ready as could be expected, as a military agent with scarcely a week's training. He was woken at 4 a.m. The Swellow would have already sent the Celadon agents over to do their dirty-work. He got dressed, picked up Sparky's Poké ball and made his way to where his ride was waiting. He mounted, a soldier told the Swellow its destination, and sent it off with a slap on its flank. Bracing himself with courage, Richie flew into the cold, dark sky.


	26. Escalating Conflict

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Escalating Conflict**

**Later that morning on the remote island...**

With a flick of his wrist, the radio came to life.

"...news. The conflict over marine rights off the east Zento coast has escalated, with Zento, Tohkoku and Chushu navies deadlocked in a three-way stalemate. Zento scientists have grave concern for the health of the surviving marine Pokémon as the conflict has prevented them from removing the thousands of corpses of dead Pokémon floating on the ocean surface.

"Closer to home, the Johto League has formally decided to suspend all activities and ban all forms of Pokémon battling for sport and recreation. The Indigo League is expected to follow suit.

"We interrupt our regular news bulletin to bring you an urgent report. Olivine City has been attacked. While details are still sketchy, it appears that Hoenn forces have attacked the Johto Navy base and are proceeding north. Johto Army and Air Force have been mobilized. We still have no confirmation of casualties, but they appear to be significant. We'll keep you informed of further updates as they become available.

"Returning to our remaining news-"

It was happening even faster than he had envisaged. He needed to finish his preparations as soon as possible.

_A/N:_

_Zento was a region invented by Oddish Grove author Oddish, but is quite different in location and geography to the land I envisage here. Tohkoku and Chushu are Japanese for "Eastern Country" and "Central State" respectively._

_Sorry for slow updates and only a short chapter. Family difficulties are slowing me down, not to mention insomnia. Don't ever suffer from insomnia. It's awful._

_A reviewer praised this story, but stated that Ash's behaviour in the early chapters wasn't true-to-character. It's probably fair to say that Ash's behaviour was not too far out of character, but some of his actions and decisions were a little forced for the sake of the plot._

_The same reviewer commented that Richie was "a candidate for the sainthood". My personal interpretation of Richie is that he is as close to perfect as a character can be. If you observe him closely in the anime, he has all of Ash's strengths but none of Ash's faults. I have found him a challenging character to work with, but enjoyable and rewarding. Being a wonderful person doesn't mean he won't encounter difficulties and challenges in his life, nor in my opinion is it difficult to relate to him. There's plenty more Richie will have to deal with in the next chapter, choices I hope none of us will ever have to make in our lives._


	27. Mission Commenced

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven Mission Commenced**

**Slateport City, early that afternoon...**

Richie had to force himself to eat the Pokémon Centre food and drink the water, since he knew it would make him sick along with everybody else. Trouble was, if he acted out of the ordinary in what he ate and drank, it could attract unwanted attention. He had to act like all the other trainers in spite of the cost.

He heard a group talk about the suprise attack on Olivine City. He had to keep calm, no matter how angry or upset it made him feel. Probably the best thing was to finish his food and go outside for a walk.

He had already found out the news as he passed a newsstand on the way to the Pokémon Centre. So much for Kanto's pre-emptive strike. What worried him most, though, was Abigail. Hoenn forces were heading north towards the farms. If they managed to take them over, what would happen to her and Zach? What made the worry worse was that he couldn't contact her, not while he was under cover in enemy territory.

(-o-)

He finished his meal, dealt with the dirty dishes and, keeping to himself, walked to the front entrance.

"Richie?"

"Huh?" So much for keeping a low profile.

"Hey, are you Richie?"

Richie turned to see a boy of around eleven, maybe twelve, staring at him in amazement. He was shortish, with brown hair and not an unpleasant face.

"Yeah," replied Richie. "Uh... I'm on my way outside."

The boy followed Richie outdoors, then offered him his hand.

"Hi Richie, my name's Paul. You know what? I've been a fan of yours for three years."

Richie shook his hand. "Please to meet you, Paul. You know I haven't beent training for a while."

"I know all about it. My big sister likes you a real lot, and you know what, she said you stopped training when Ash died coz you were friends."

"There's a bit more to it, Paul, but it's kinda private."

"Oh. My big sister always says I say too much."

Richie smiled. "Anyway," he said, "It's all over now. Who knows when we'll be able to battle again... Maybe not in our lifetime. Uh... I was planning to go for a walk."

"Can I join you? I've nothing else to do except wait."

Richie shrugged. "If you want." He figured it would attract least attention to act like he normally would, so long as the conversation avoided sensitive topics.

As they walked around the grounds, Richie asked. "Were you training long?"

"About a year. You know what? You were my inspiration?"

"Well..." replied Richie, "I'm glad I did something right."

"Man... you, Richie, you do everything right."

Richie paused and looked at Paul for a moment, blushing.

"I've said too much again?"

Richie shrugged. "Oh well... Thanks for the compliment."

"You know what?" said Paul. "The nurse says my Lotad's gonna pull through. Just a couple more days, then I can go back home."

"The 'rus?"

Paul nodded sadly. "My Zigzagoon died a couple of weeks ago, but Torchic's doing real wellshe never got sick. When Lotad got sick, I thought I'd be back to one Pokémon, like when I started, but it's gonna be OK."

"That's good news, Paul. Did you know my Zippo died?"

Paul stared back in disbelief. "Man, you know what? That was one awesome Pokémon. I'm real sorry Richie."

"Thanks for caring."

They walked around silently for a while. The market nearby was bustling with activity, but Richie took them back towards the Centre.

"Richie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Whatcha gonna do now that we can't battle any more?"

"Not sure... probably something to do with Pokémon still."

Paul mulled over that for a moment.

"You know what? I'd like to become a Pokémon doctor. That'd be real cool."

"Paul, I think we better head back now."

"How come?"

"I'm feeling sick."

(-o-)

"Richie, how do you feel?"

"Rotten. You?"

Paul doubled over, clutching a half-open mouth with both hands. "Real sick. I... I'm gonna throw up."

Bracing himself not to vomit himself, Riche stood up, helped the boy to his feet and navigated him through the crowded waiting room to the toilet. A guy came out of the men's looking green and feverish.

What had the world come to? At least Kanto had enough decency not to resort to germ warfare. The results would have been far more deadly. Then again, with the world at peace for well more than his lifetime, perhaps more lethal means weren't employed simply because they weren't available.

"Can you wait for me?" asked Paul as they went in.

"Uh... OK" said Richie. Strange how a complete stranger took to him so quickly. Then again, he found Paul to be a bright spot in a darkening world. He couldn't help but like him.

Paul entered a cubicle and started throwing up. Richie entered another. He checked his watch. Time was close enough. He went to the bottom hem of his left trouser leg and carefully extricated a tablet that was hidden inside. It was a Salvao tablet, which would counteract the effects of the stun spore contamination. Hopefully, it would work soon enough for him to get enough rest before he woke up to complete his mission.

Richie popped the tablet in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Everything he did had to appear as normal as possible, so he urinated, flushed, exited the cubicle and washed his hands.

Paul came up next to him. He was very pale.

"It'll help if you wash up," said Richie. "Then you better get some sleep. Have you got a bunk?"

Paul nodded. "My... bag..." he said and stumbled towards the door.

"It's OK, wash up, I'll get it for you."

Richie made is way back to the waiting room and went to where Paul had been sitting. He found a backsack under the seat. He picked it up as well as his own.

He quickly looked around and was amazed at the misery. With the 'rus killing off half their Pokémon, their country just having started a war, and now everyone poisoned, they all looked a mess. Bewteen the moans of the suffering and sobs of the grieving, he could make out the murmur of people sharing their dismay, discontent and dissillusionment.

Richie got back to the boy and helped him down the corridor. He had to pause for a moment.

"Richie?"

"I'll be OK," Richie replied, clutching his stomach. He mustn't vomit, or he'd throw up the medication.

The sensation passed, and he continued to help Paul to his bunk. Paul looked up at him appreciatively.

"Good night," said Richie.

"Richie?"

"What is it?"

"When Lotad's better... I've gotta go home to Maulville. Can you... help me get there...?"

Richie thought that it was quite an imposition for Paul to ask him something like that. Then again, maybe it was an expression of the trust and respect the boy had towards him. After the harm he was to perpertrate against the people of Hoenn, at least helping Paul would be one small thing he could do to make some sort of amends.

"Sure," Richie replied. "Now go to sleep."

He placed Paul's bag next to the bunk, then made his way to the room next door. Two guys had crashed early on the lower banks. One of them was snoring; the other was tossing fitfully, obviously delirious. With some effort, Richie clambered onto the top bunk and soon fell asleep.


	28. Subterranean Pokemon

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight — Subterranean Pokémon**

**Meanwhile...**

The system of subterranean caverns was confusing and uninviting, and he did not enjoy navigating the dark, damp passages. Due to the Whirl Islands' isolation, they were largely forgotten by people. The relatively self-contained ecosystem, guarded by treatcherous whirlpools, kept the Zubat and various water species that inhabited the system of islands safe so far from the ravages of the Pokérus.

The islands were now also inhabited by his own Pokémon, who were genetically immune. But there was one Pokémon he sought today, a rare and powerful creature that had few friends in the Pokémon world and even fewer among the humans.

Having reached the deepest level, he stepped through a low archway into an adjoining chamber. It's ceiling stood scarcely two metres over the lake that spanned most of the cave.

It was empty. he thought of trying to contact the psychic bird telepathically, but it had already sensed his presence. A moment later, a gurgle in the water rapidly grew into a fountain of droplets and spray.

A great white bird emerged.

(-o-)

_Do you understand my plan?_

_Some humans will die,_ replied the legendary bird.

_They've already started tearing each other to pieces. If we don't stop them, many more will die._

_And since when have you cared about them? I have let you and your Pokémon live on my island for years, and in all that time—_

_Yes, time... time to think. I understand now what is important. I will give them the peace and harmony they need._

_You do not understand them, do you?_

_What do you mean by that?_

_Nevertheless,_ continued the bird, _it will be better than now. One thing about your plan that you must be aware of: I will never submit to your rule. Nor will my brothers._

_Yes, Lugia. You have become like a father to me, a father I never had, taking me under your wing—_

_This is not a time for human wit!_

_Apologies. Lugia, I need your power and that of your brothers to end the carnage that has begun._

_For many years of peace, we have been accustomed to staying away from the human world, to assist only individuals in peril, or appear as a portent, just as my phoenix brother appeared to a child, the child who taught you right from wrong, and who cast the world into darkness, a darkness which you were brought about to end._

_You mean...?_

_Yes. But be of good hope. I will confer with my brothers, and our plan will come to pass. We will allow your golden age to begin. The humans will not like it, but it will be a model for them to follow after you have gone from this world._

He did not believe it. All his planning and scheming... it had all been prearranged by a bunch of birds!

_One warning: you cannot thwart us. Even with the awesome power with which you have been imbued, we outnumber you. But have no fear, we have no intention of harming you or thwarting your plan of conquest. Live now as your heart directs you and all will be well._


	29. Mission Underway

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine — Mission Underway**

Advancing through the darkness Richie kept a wary eye open for any sign of danger. He crept cautiously from the shadow of one building to the next.

He released Sparky from its Poké ball. He felt safer that way. Suddenly his Pikachu turned back to face him, its paws apart, its cheeks sparking. Richie was taken aback. What was going on?

Sparky dissolved into an amorphous shape. Its beady eyes, faintly glistening in the starlight, shrunk into pinpricks. The buildings around him morphed into trees.

The Ditto lunged forward, tackling him onto the gravelly ground. Richie grabbed it, rolled over and began to wrestle.

The hard ground beneath him softened. The Ditto stopped struggling and transformed again beneath him, this time into a human being, but not a copy of himself.

It was Abigail, and he was lying on top of her on a soft bed. Feeling her feminine body beneath him filled him with desire. Richie moved his head down to close the distance between their lips.

(-o-)

The vibration alarm on Richie's army-supplied watch woke him at 4 a.m. He didn't feel too bad—the antidote worked well. Some extra sleep would've helped, but he had a job to do.

Richie quietly sneaked out of the Pokémon Centre and made his way north at a steady pace. As expected, the place was deserted.

The isolation of the journey brought back recollections of his dream. The vividness of it could have been induced by the effects of the stun spore, but its meaning was all to clear to him: he was attracted to Abigail, but was suppressing his desires for the sake of propriety. The two of them could continue in this way, or they could change it.

Having known Abigail and having lived on the same farm with her for some time, he felt he knew her well enough. She was honest, thoughtful, diligent, hard-working, warmhearted... The list could go on. They saw eye to eye. They had many enjoyable times together before the winter brought its difficulties. And even then they supported each other with comradeship and bravery.

He was confident she felt the same way about him. He resolved, if they both got through this war alive, he would ask her to marry him.

(-o-)

He made his way to the outskirts of the town. When he got near the power station, he let Sparky out.

In real life the complex was larger than it had seemed on paper. Still, he had memorized the plans; it was simply a matter of following the instructions that he was given.

He found the front gate and hid in the shadow of the nearest tree. A wire fence ran for some distance to the left and right of the steel gate, and there was not much cover. Naturally, at this time of night, it was locked. It was either climbing the barbed wire fence or destroying the lock.

He chose the latter. Checking the best he could that the coast was clear, he approached the gate, Sparky at his heels.

He was startled by a beam of light shining in his face. He stopped in his tracks. His heart started to thump. Footsteps drew near.

"Who's there?"

Richie would have to bluff his way out of this.

"Well then who are you?" said Richie.

"_I'm_ asking the questions here. For your information, I'm the security guard. You tell me your business here or I'll call the police."

"I'm a Pokémon trainer on my way home. I, uh... got lost. I've been looking for the Pokémon Centre all night. See, here's my Pikachu."

The nightwatchman shone his torch down, and left the light resting on Sparky.

"What's it doing out of its Poké ball?"

Uh... it knows Flash... Comes in handy at night."

"Yeah, right," muttered the guard. "Another Ketchum wannabee."

That remark hurt Richie, but he checked his emotions.

"The main road's that way," said the guard, pointing with the light. "'Bout an hour down the road. You'll find it on the right."

"Thanks sir."

"Stay away from here."

Richie followed the way the guard pointed until he entered the shadows of the nearby trees once more. Time for plan B. He followed the fence a hundred metres to the left, and approached it. He reached into his backpack and took out a dark-coloured blanket that was given to him for this purpose. He flung it over to cover the barbed wire portion of the eight-foot high fence.

"Sparky, climb onto my back," he whispered.

Sparky did so and Richie slowly scaled the fence and came down the other side. As he leapt off, he came down with a thud while the fence gave a rattle. The noise wouldn't have been noticeable in the day, but in the dead of night...?

Recalling the plan of the power plant in his mind, he made a run for it towards his target, Sparky cantering behind him.

The glare of a torch stopped them both in their tracks once more.

"Hey!" shouted the security guard, coming towards them. "You again! Hands up, stay where you are."

He pulled out a gun, pointing it at Richie.

Richie was stuck—he didn't know what to do. Then the guard, still holding the torch in his left hand, went for something strapped to his chest. If it was a radio, the mission would fail, and the invasion could be a lot more dangerous for the Kanto troops.

His training came into action. It was almost an automatic reaction to the situation. He had hoped it would never have come to this. His heart sinking lower than it had ever sunk in his life, he said to Sparky, "Code 1."

Sparky tensed momentarily, then shot a short but intense thundershock into the centre of the guard's chest. The man dropped his gun and torch, clenched his chest in a short moment of agony, then slumped, dead, to the ground.

Richie began to tremble. He had just taken a man's life.


	30. Mission Accomplished

_Some people have been wondering how long it'll be before I get moving with this fic. Apologies for not being able to get this story done faster, and for the drop in quality. Things at home have been really tough lately. Please be patient, I'm going about as fast as I humanly can._

_Only about three or four chapters to go before the events in this twisted tale come to their warped conclusion._

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Thirty — Mission Accomplished**

He had to pause, he had to think. What did he just do? Couldn't there have been another way? How did he end up in a situation like this?

The answer to that last question was easy. Kanto was rich in mineral resources, Johto had the farmlands, and Hoenn was the leader in technology. When things get tough, you can't live on rocks and you can't eat gadgets. To survive you had to control northwest Johto.

His thoughts turned to Abigail, on her farm, Hoenn troops marching closer, perhaps already on her doorstep. The only way forward was to continue with his mission. What he had done and what he was about to do had to be done, if not for his own sake, then to protect the one he loved.

Richie pulled himself together. Calling Sparky to follow him, he made his way to his target.

"OK, fella, you've got to send your biggest thunder attack ever into that cable up there."

There was no asking, "You think you can manage it?" There was no question that Sparky had to manage it. If he didn't, the mission would fail.

Sparky obeyed the order. Richie drew back, shielding his eyes with his elbow, as a huge bolt of lightning arced from the Pikachu to the power cable. An instant later, a powerful crack came from inside the nearest building. Seconds later, an alarm sounded from somewhere in the distance.

His job was done except for one thing. He had to disappear from the scene as soon as possible. He retraced his steps to the fence and climbed over with Sparky on his shoulders. Once past the top, he carefully dislodged the blanket from the barbs on the inside of the fence. He scaled down past the barbs and did the same on the outside. He jumped the remaining distance, packed away the blanket, and headed straight back to town.

His instructions were to keep his head down and identify himself to the invading Kanto troops as soon as it was safe to do so. They in turn would be under orders to send him back for further training. He wasn't sure now how he would keep his promise to Paul. He was going to have to think of something.

It was getting very cold, so he kept up a brisk pace. Sparky was getting tired, no doubt hungry, but, being his only form of defense, not to mention his sole form of companionship, he kept him out of his ball.

He hardly recognized Slateport City when he got there. The place was dark, and deathly quiet. As he continued south, however, he began to notice sounds of commotion. Shouts, screams and occasional gunshots scared him.

He decided on a plan. Find Paul, sneak him out of the city and back home, then approach the next Kanto troops he would find. Keeping to the shadows and avoiding areas of disturbance, Richie and Sparky made their way to the Pokémon Centre.

(-o-)

**Meanwhile...**

Five glorious pairs of wings rose into the night sky, icy blue, electric yellow, fiery red, sparkling rainbow and silvery white. They parted, each intent on its part of their common purpose. With them armies of Pokémon arose, ready to do the bidding of the legendaries. The world was about to change.

_NB I checked with a physicist I know, in reality it's not possible to shut down a power station using the technique Sparky used. (Now if it was a high-voltage Raichu...)_


	31. The End of the Tragedy Part I

_Apologies for not updating sooner. With illness and other family troubles flaring up again, it's hard to get the chance to type this up. Thanks for your emails, and heaps of thanks for those who voted for me at the Pokemon Tower Readers Choice Award. I'm honoured that you thought this story was deserving of recognition, and I will endeavour to finish it soon._

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Thirty-One -- The End of the Tragedy**

Richie heard footsteps coming his way. He and Sparky hid under the awning of the nearest building, crouching low. Four Kanto soldiers marched past. Their pace was brisk, and, shaded from the starlight, Richie and Sparky remained unnoticed.

They soon neared the Pokémon Centre. There was dim light inside, and two soldiers were standing guard at the door.

Richie's first step was to get past the guards and into the Centre. He thought for a moment. What he needed was a way to distract them. He crouched and felt around the ground for something to throw, but there was nothing but pavement. Then he had a better idea.

Pulling a small can of food from his backpack, he whispered to Sparky, "Use your agility to run around the Pokémon Centre to the other side. I'll throw this, you thunderbolt it, and come straight back. Stay hidden!"

Sparky took off. Richie waited for what he thought was long enough, then hurled the can over the heads of the soldiers. It exploded in a shower of sparks and shrapnel.

The diversion worked. The guards went to investigate. Richie waited for the Pokémon to return.

A few anxious moments later, Sparky showed up huffing. The two of them rushed to the Pokémon Centre door and snuck in, just before the two soldiers turned to come back.

What happened next happened quickly. At first, Richie noticed the Centre occupants huddled together as a group in the waiting area. Many looked scared, apart from those who were too sick to look scared. There were three armed soldiers in front of the group.

The soldiers noticed Richie come in. One raised his gun at him. "Stop where you are!" he barked.

Sparky's military training sprang into effect. His trainer's life was being threatened. Without waiting for an order, Sparky brought the soldier down with a thunder wave.

Another soldier also reacted immediately. He aimed, squeezed, and Sparky hit the nearest wall, blood splattering against it. Several children in the group screamed. One kid vomitted onto another in front of him, who started screaming and panicking.

The third soldier, a sergeant, ordered everyone to remain calm. Remarkably, it worked.

"Burton," said the sergeant to the soldier as the two guards rushed inside, "put down your gun. That's Wilson, our agent who disabled the power plant. Sellers," he ordered to one of the guards, "look after Weston. Truman, back to your post."

"What was that about a secret agent?" shouted a disturbed but familiar voice. Richie turned and saw Paul, looking shocked and betrayed.

"Quiet," the sergeant called out. "Settle down, we'll organize you to get cleaned up."

Paul ignored him. "I trusted you and you killed my Lotad."

"Shut up or I'll have you bound and gagged."

Richie, still shocked over what happened, was now also alarmed. "How...?"

The nurse explained. "It's true. When the power went out, I was too sick to get the reserve generator started in time. Lotad was on life support. It didn't pull through." She turned to the sergeant. "I wish to examine the Pikachu."

"Hey," someone yelled, "one of our Pokémon dies, I say let one of theirs die!"

"I am under oath to help all Pokémon," said the nurse, "regardless of what their trainers make them do."

"No way!" shouted Paul. "I hate you, Richie, and I hope Sparky dies."

The sergeant promptly took charge again, got Paul and the others to get cleaned up and allowed Nurse Joy to look after Sparky.

"No funny business," he said to them. "We have your Pokémon. Anyone tries to escape, you won't get them back. Once we have control of the city and it's safe for civilians, you'll be allowed to return to your homes."

Meanwhile the nurse examined Sparky. "Even if I save its life," she said, "it won't be able to walk properly again, but I'll do my best."

The sergeant then left two soldiers in charge while he went outside. Richie followed him out.

"Sir," said Richie, "I promised Paul I'd take him home to Maulville City."

"You did what? Who's Paul?"

"The young boy that was... shouting at me," said Richie softly.

"Yeah right. As if he'll be asking you for help any time soon."

"Sir, I'll leave that choice up to him."

"Anyway, I have other plans for you. Permission denied."

"But—"

"No buts, or I'll have you arrested for fraternizing with the enemy."

The sergeant scarcely had time to finish his sentence before the quiet dawning sky was broken by the roar of a jet. It approached very quickly. They heard shots fire.

The sergeant grabbed Richie and pulled him back into the building just in time as a shower of bullets burst the pavement under their feet. They heard a yell. It was Truman, still outside. He was downed.

Richie peered outside, horrified. Truman moved. He tried to limp. The Hoenn fighter jet turned and came closer again. Richie tried to go and help Truman, but the sergeant held him back.

They heard a squawk in the sky. They looked up through the glass door and saw something catch the first rays of the sun. It flew towards the jet. In a flash, a shimmer of crystal closed the space between the mysterious object and the warplane. The plane turned white, appeared to lose control, and began to plummet towards the sea to the east.

Richie now was allowed to run out and help Truman. He looked up to see the object flying closer. As it sped overhead to the west, he could have sworn it flapped its wings. It was a Pokémon.

The sergeant came out to help Richie with Truman.

"Sergeant, I think Articuno attacked that plane."

"I don't know how that fighter came down, but I assure you, Wilson, no Pokémon could've knocked out Hoenn technology that easily."

They pulled Truman against the wall of the Pokémon Centre. He groaned in pain. The sergeant squatted down to examine the wounded leg.

"No bones are broken. Wilson, if you help me stand him up, we'll take him inside."

"Yes, sir. And sir, Articuno's no ordinary Pokémon."

"You trainers think—hey, sh, what's that sound?"

They stood still for a moment. They could hear the sound of many footsteps, but not like soldiers marching—in fact, like nothing they had ever heard before.

It grew louder, a mixture of steps and shuffles, along with the occasional squawk and other sounds that were hard to identify.

"It's getting closer," said Richie.

"What's that smell?"

"I recognize it—it... it's... sleep powder."

"You mean Pokémon sleep powder?"

"Yes, sir. Look!"

Around the corner of the building had just flown a Dustox. As soon as it sied them, it flew closer, spreading its wings and spraying them with a golden powder.

"Try not to breathe it," yelled Richie.

Richie tried to back away. The sergeant pulled out a pistol.

Before he had a chance to shoot, a green tendril wrapped itself around the weapon and yanked it out of the sergeant's hand. They whirled around. A Weepinbell stood there warily, holding the pistol out of their reach.

By this time they began to lose consciousness. They slumped to the pavement. The last thing Richie saw before his eyelids shut was more Pokémon crowding onto the street.

(-o-)

"Richie?"

Consciousness began to congeal, and with it awareness of sitting in an awkward position.

"Richie, wake up."

It was Paul's voice. Richie tried to move, but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked around. Paul was squatting in front of him. Next to him were the Kanto soldiers. He and they were tied up.

"Richie, you should've seen what happened. All these Pokémon attacked the soldiers. They put them to sleep and took away their weapons, so we tied them up."

"Can you untie me?"

"Uh... sorry I'm not allowed. Look... I didn't mean what I said about Sparky. Nurse Joy said he'll pull through, but he's lost a back leg."

Richie looked down. As if they hadn't been through enough already.

"Paul, I'm sorry about your Lotad. I didn't mean for anyone to die."

The pain on Paul's face was evident.

"They drafted me into the army," Richie continued. "I had to follow orders. And Hoenn attacked first."

Paul thought for a moment, and seemed to accept this.

"I guess wares are a bad thing. We shouldn't let other people's fights get in the way of a good friendship."

Just that moment, an older boy carrying a transistor radio dashed into the reception area.

"Hey everyone, listen to this!"

People from all around the Pokémon Centre came to listen.

_"...disabled all troops, both Hoenn and invading Kanto soldiers. Planes have fallen out of the sky, weapons have been taken, munitions have been destroyed. There is no explanation yet as to why Pokémon have behaved in this way or who may be behind this inexplicable turn of events. However it does appear that war in Hoenn is now all but impossible..."_

Everyone cheered at the news.

The Kanto sergeant's radio began to bleep. The same boy turned down his radio and picked up the sergeant's communicator out of the sleeping man's pocket. The sergeant stirred.

"How do you work this thing?"

"Try the top button," said Richie.

The boy did so.

_"Brent?"_

"Hello?" said the boy.

_"Brent, do you copy?"_

"Press the second button while you're talking," said Richie.

"Hello?" The boy tried again.

_"Who's that?"_

"Urrh... I'm Freddy."

The sergeant woke up at this point. "What's going on? Hey gimme that!"

"Sorry, Mr Brent's tied up at the moment," said Freddy, much to the sergeant's chagrin.

"Look, how about we untie Richie?" said Paul.

There was a murmur of disapproval.

"What if he promises not to betray us?" Paul suggested.

"Can you trust him?" said one person.

"I'd trust him with my life," said Paul.

Nurse Joy came in after hearing the commotion. "I recommend we untie Richie so he can act as mediator, but keep him and the soldiers well guarded, until our own armed forces can sort them out."

"You mean unarmed forces," someone put in.

Eventually, Richie was on the radio explaining the situation to Kanto command. He discovered that the events in Hoenn were in fact duplicated with remarkable similarity in Johto and Kanto. Pokémon had launched surprise attacks, disabling the military forces both sides of the conflict. The war was over. Soldiers were to surrender in the hope of arranging a truce and a prisoner exchange.

"But I'm not in uniform," said Richie. "I can still be executed as a spy."

_"Do your best to escape, son. Over and out."_

"Listen everyone," said Paul to the group, "how about we all stick with Richie's story that he's a trainer?"

The reaction was mixed, but Paul's please for clemency were eventually accepted.

Two days later, after Sparky had recuperated sufficiently for Poké ball travel, Richie and Paul left for Maulville City. By that time, the news had arrived that Pokémon had disarmed the military in other areas as well. War was virtually impossible just about anywhere.

(-o-)

**Three days later, at Maulville City...**

After an uneventful trip, Richie and Paul entered Paul's home town.

"I'll introduce you to my parents," said Paul.

As they walked through town, they noticed a crows gethering around one of the shops in a suburban shopping centre.

"I wonder what's going on?" said Paul.

"Only one way to find out," answered Richie.

They drew near, only to find out that the crwod was trying to buy the morning newspaper. The headline read, "NEW WORLD LEADER".

This sent shivers up Richie's spine. On their journey he and Paul had wondered what had caused so many Pokémon to rise up against the world's military forces, including, according to what Richie had seen, even a legendary bird. Paul acquired one of the last few copies of the paper and rushed back to Richie. Together they spread it open and began to look for answers.

_The unknown person behind the recent Pokémon disarmament of the world's military forces has now claimed world domination. He has claimed that many Pokémon around the world have joined him and that the number following his orders is growing daily. Already yesterday's uprising in Zento was swiftly quelled._

_Around midnight Hoenn-time, the new self-proclaimed world leader issued the following statement:_

_"For now I will allow the world's civil authorities to continue to operate. Over time, I will bring in a new world order where people and Pokémon will live as equals. I will soon give orders for rationing of Pokémon-based resources and I believe that in time people and Pokémon alike will see the benefits of my benevolent rule and submit to me willingly."_

_For the present this person's identity and location remain unknown._


	32. The Truth is Revealed

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Thirty-Two -- The Truth is Revealed**

**Four years later, at Abigail's farm...**

_"With careful marine management, Goldeen and Remoraid numbers have gradually been increasing. The next step..."_

Abigail turned down the television volume with the remote control. She wanted the baby sucking on her breast to settle down for his next sleep. Moreoever, documentaries were interesting, but so many of them these days were biased towards how well the world was being managed. She couldn't help but admit, though, as she switched Ben to her other breast, that things were improving since the events of four years ago.

"Hey, Ab!"

"I'm in the living room, Richie."

Richie walked in with the day's mail.

"Paul sent us a letter. Here's a photo of him with his Blaziken outside his new school."

"Oh that's right, he was going to Hoenn Pokémed, wasn't he."

As he looked down at his little one, he said, "I hope our kids turn out that good."

Just then a newsflash flikered on the television set. Abigail turned the volume back up.

_"...news update. In a surprise move, the world leader has identified himself. Over the last four years, he has kept his identity secret, setting only high-level guidelines to be followed by the world's governments, who have otherwise kept relative autonomy. The biggest surprise is that the world leader has now revealed himself to be a Pokémon. An as yet unidentified species, he calls himself 'Mewtwo', and has indicated that he is a psychic Pokémon. His location remains a mystery, but watchers have suspected a number of centres of operation, all in remote island groups. Mewtwo has also revealed plans to gradually increase his public presence as well as his influence over the world's authorities, with a view to equalizing Pokémon rights to those of people. It is still illegal for people to train Pokémon and engage Pokémon in battle for sport, and this edict is likely to remain permanently. We will bring you further bulletins as details come to hand."_

Abigail and Richie looked at each other. Their expressions were a mixture of astonishment and unbelief, tinged with fear. Abigail clutched their baby tightly in her arms. With his stomach full, he was now content and starting to doze. Richie braced himself to deal with the challenges of the future, resolving afresh to protect his wife and young family. Uncertainty was not a good thing.


	33. Epilogue

**The Beautifly Effect**

**Chapter Thirty-Three -- Epilogue**

**Twelve years later...**

"Boy, I'm exhausted."

Abigail looked up from her sowing. Richie had just walked in looking tired and dirty.

"Don't sit down till you wash up," she said. "I'll be with you as soon as I finish Ben's seam."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't know what the boys are doing tearing up their clothes like that."

"Did you notice those bruises on Sonny's legs?"

"Kids'll be kids," she replied. "Oh, did you remember to thank the neighbours today?"

"Oh for mulching those leaves? Sure did. Never knew how great it'd be to have Venusaurs for neighbours."

"And I never dreamed one of my kids'd have a Pokémon as a best friend. Their little Bulba's growing from day to day."

(-o-)

A few minutes later, Abigail was gathering Richie's dirty workclothes as he was entering the shower. She glanced up at him, adoring both his physique and the face that hadn't lost its pleasantness in spite of the years.

"Keeps you looking good though," she commented.

"What?"

"The hard work. Keeps you looking good."

"I miss Pokémon training though," he said as he shut the shower screen. "I was good at it too." It felt like a lifetime ago, a long lost age of glory that he would never know again.

(-o-)

"Pika!" called out Sparky. Limping on its artificial hind leg, the aging Pokémon called Richie and Abigail out to the front yard.

Out there the two parents saw Ben with his friend Bulba standing opposite Sonny with another neighbourhood Pokémon, a young Aipom.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" called Ben.

"Hey, watch our new game," called Sonny.

"Bulba!" said the Bulbasaur, miming a punch with its front paw.

"Pom!" called out the Aipom, swiping its front arm through the air.

The two boys charged at each other. Ben tried to punch Sonny but the younger boy dodged easily, twisted and scratched his brother on the arm.

The parents stared with eyes wide open as the play battle continued. Pokémon were training their kids to battle each other. One thought crossed their minds as a sinking feeling inflitrated their hearts:

What had the world come to?

**The End**

_Author's note: That's the end folks. Hope you enjoyed reading this story. Please review._


End file.
